Another chance at love and life
by NobleHouseOfBlack
Summary: Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood are the only ones living after the final war. They decided to use an ancient spell to take their minds back to their past bodies. Will these two lovers get another chance?
1. Together

**A/N This is my first story :) hope you like it **

_spells_

_thoughts_

* * *

23 year old Harry Potter stood panting. It was over, it was finally over. Harry looked around at the final battle field. So many lost, there were bodies everywhere.  
He noticed the famous Weasley hair a few feet away. He stumbled over to it. Before him was Ron laying protectively over Hermione. Harry smiled sadly, ever since Ron got bitten, him and Hermione were inseperable. At least they died together like they would've wanted.

Harry walked around the maze of dead bodies, seeing more and more friends and family. He frantactically searched for a head of messy blonde hair. He finally found her, hidden under another body, friend or foe it did not matter. All that mattered was the filthy girl lying there seeming fast asleep.

'_No, no, don't be dead. Please don't be dead! I can't live without you!_' Harry thought as he pushed away the body and checked for a pulse on the still-girl. As he caught hold of his wand he felt it: a heartbeat. A weak one, but a heartbeat non-the-less. Hope shot up in Harry like a wildfire, hope he thought he killed long ago at the beginnings of the war.  
'_Hope is distracting, Potter! Expect none of it!_' His trainers voice barked in his mind. He ignored it and shot a quick "_Ennervate_" at the prone figure.

"Harry?" A raspy voice asked. Beautiful silver-grey eyes blinked blearily up at Harry's tear marked face.

"It's okay, love. Everthing's okay. I'm so glad you're alright. It's over, Luna! It's finally over!" Harry knew he was rambling but he couldn't stop it in his relief. A soft voice cut through his nonsense.

"Harry, it hurts." Luna managed as her beautiful face turned into one of pain.

"_Sana quod nocere._" Harry said quickly. Luna let out a relieved breath and managed to sit up. Harry held her close and apparated, both of them staring transfixed on Voldemort's fallen body.

They appeared at the rubble of Hogwarts. Harry carried her to their tent by the Foribbiden Forest. He gave her a cup of calming tea with some potions mixed in.

"Luna. It's over." Harry said softly to resurface her from her mind. She managed a grim smile.

"With such a high cost." Luna said distantly. Harry knew exactly what she was thinking.

"You're sure, love?" He asked her quietly. She focused on him again.

"Harry, what do we have here? Who's left? Everyone we loved either died today or in a past raid. We only have each other to rebuild the _entire_ Wizarding World. I know I can't do it and I'm sure it'll be harder for you." She said staring right into his eyes. "I know you agree with me. The question is, are _you_ sure? You're the one who has to do the spell. I'll stand by you no matter what." Harry thought for a moment, staring intently at Luna and running his fingers through her hair.

"Yes, I'm sure. When should we do it?" Harry said with the determined edge on his voice again. Luna smiled at her lover, this was the Harry she had fallen in love with.

"Sooner the better." Luna said hugging him slightly.

"Best get it over with, then." Harry said standing up and recieving some eneregizing potions. He threw one back and handed Luna the other, she doing the same. Harry looked at her pale face once smeared with blood and dirt, now washed off. He had memorized every detail on her face, where the few freckles exactly were, the few scars scattered here and there from raids. He leaned in and captured her soft, pale lips in a gentle yet reasurring kiss.

"Just remember that I love you." Harry said, a ghost of a whisper across her lips. Luna smiled her small smile and nodded. Harry pulled back and grabbed her hands. He started chanting the spell Hermione had imprinted into his brain.

"_Iterum Mentes ad minim mittere ne obliviscamur_" He intoned.  
At exactly 11:11 P.M. September 1st, Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood collapsed, both perfectly still.

* * *

_Sana quod nocere = _Heal what has been hurt

_Iterum Mentes ad minim mittere ne obliviscamur_ = Send our minds back to start anew let us not forget


	2. Quidditch World Cup

**A/N **So I'm kinda bad at this type of stuff but I've read probably hundreds of fanfictions and I couldn't find a certain type I wanted so I decided to write my own. I really hope you like it :) I didn't really understand how to do authors notes last chapter so I need to clear up a few things. Sorry about the re-post of the first chapter. I was doing it from my phone and it didn't work out too well.

_Sana quod nocere _= Heal what has been hurt

_Iterum mentes ad minim mittere ne obliviscamur = _Send our minds back to start anew let us not forget

Hoped that helped you understand the spells now :)

**Disclaimer: **I definitely don't own Harry Potter but I'm flattered if you think so ;)

_Spells_

_Thoughts_

_**Flashbacks**  
_

* * *

Harry heard shouting in the distance, not that he wasn't used to the shouting. But this one sounded different then the screams of battle. This one sounded... scared?

*"Get up! Ron - Harry - come on now, get up, this is urgent!" Harry sat up quickly and the top of his head hit canvas.*

'_No, no, it can't be.' _Harry thought horror struck as he stared at Arthur Weasley's terrified face. Arthur had died right after Ron told him he had got bitten.

**Ron, Hermione and Harry were just out the front door and ready to apparate when it happened. The Burrow exploded. Hermione got hit in the head by a piece of flying cement and was promptly knocked out. Ron had many cuts and scratches on him from flying glass. Harry was able to dodge most of it except for something that flew and hit him so hard he fell back, the wind knocked out of him. Harry looked down and saw the thing that had hit him and was horrified to see Arthur Weasley's head beheaded and in his lap. Ron went on a rampage and destroyed every single death eater that was there by himself. They never quite got over that. **

Harry was shook from his musings by Arthur Weasley himself telling him they had to move. Harry got in battle mode and jumped from his bunk. He removed his pajama top and ripped his bottoms to make it more accessible for him to move. He tried to grab his wand to attempt to put it on his holster but it wasn't there. Harry looked down and noticed how small and pale his arm was. He looked around and saw the entire Weasley family plus Hermione staring at him weird. He looked at his surroundings and noticed the tent he spent many months in. Then the memories came flooding back to him.

'_We did it, Luna! We did it!'_ Harry thought as he tried to take back his mistake.

"Sorry, I was going to change. Guess not. Let's go, Hermione, Ron." Harry said hoping they would buy the lie. Luckily for him it seemed they did. He ran with Hermione and Ron into the forest. Everything seemed the same then it did last time but this time he _was_ going to do something to change all the wrongs.

Harry followed Ron and Hermione to the forest, careful to take a different route then last time. He didn't want to see Malfoy so soon. No matter the route they ended up in the same clearing as last time.

_'Seemed fate wanted them to experience this.'_ Harry thought with dread. Maybe he could save Winky or stop Crouch. As those thoughts ran through his mind he heard the rustling in the bushes before the others. He automatically jumped into battle mode without a second thought. Hermione and Ron were looking at him strangely but then they heard it. Someone was staggering towards the clearing. Knowing what Ron and Hermione were thinking he quickly signaled to them to be quiet.

*And then, without warning, the silence was rent by a voice unlike any they had heard in the wood; and it uttered, not a panicked shot, but what sounded like a spell.

"_MORSMORDRE!"_*

Something green and glittering erupted into the night sky. Harry looked at it with tired, sad eyes.

_'How many times have I seen this?'_ Harry mindlessly thought as he ducked and pulled Ron and Hermione with him as soon as he could _feel_ the air consorting with magic.

After arguing about him not casting the spell, floundering that he is "The Chosen One" and some back up from and , Harry limped, exhausted, to bed. He didn't feel like talking to the others and feel the suspense that Voldemort might be back.

Harry knew Tommy-boy will be back soon but Harry vowed to stop him killing his loved ones this time around. He'll make sure of it.

* * *

Sorry it took awhile for it, I thought I posted it but my phone spazzed out and re-posted the first chapter. I was at my dads with no computer for like two weeks so I'll be posting a lot more soon since I'm at my moms. I've already started the third chapter, half way finished actually, so that'll be up in a few days. Thanks for reading :3


	3. The Lovegoods

With the little mishap last chapter I hope this one makes up for it. Enjoy

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the Harry Potter merchandise. This is merely for my own entertainment and hopefully others. Fanfictions are helping keep the magic alive :3

_Thoughts_

_Spells_

_**Flashbacks**_

**Writing**

* * *

Harry scrawled out a quick note to the Weasley's:

**Don't worry, I'm safe. I didn't want you to possibly get hurt so I went to stay with a friend. All my things are there already. See you September 1st.**

**H. Potter**

**P.S. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.**

Harry put the note by the fireplace and quickly apparated.

He popped up near a castle-like building. Harry smiled at the familiarity of the building. Then he frowned as he fought off the memories concerning Luna's house.

**_Bellatrix was cackling while the house was set ablaze. Harry had to physically hold Luna back so she wouldn't get killed. They heard 's screams as the fire whipped to the inside. _****_"Daddy!" Luna had screamed. Harry held her close as the screams died down and the house turned to rubble. Harry held her for the rest of the night, just staring at the fire inside their tent. _**

Harry shook off the memories and walked up to the door. He knocked the secret pass code him and Luna had set up in case of impostures. Xenophilius Lovegood opened the door with the same dreamy look Luna has.

"Hello sir, I'm Harry Potter. Your daughter and I are friends. May I stay for some infusion of Gurdyroots, please?" Harry asked pleasantly. looked surprised but let him in non-the-less.

"Luna, your friend is here." Xenophilius said quietly, yet his voice echoed throughout the house.

"Coming, Daddy." Luna's dreamy voice floated down to them. Harry's heart thumped wildly inside his chest. He missed that voice. He didn't even acknowledge as he went to get tea. Harry slowly climbed the stairs to Luna's bedroom. Harry looked around at where he asked Luna to be his girlfriend. It was definitely Luna's style, just slightly different from last time he visited.

"Luna?" Harry asked, his voice choked. Luna, who was half dressed, turned teary-eyed towards him.

"Oh, Harry! We did it. I missed you. Aren't you supposed to be with Ron? Must be those wrackspurts, I've found out they make you change your mind, you know." Luna said in a slightly dreamy voice. Harry smiled. He loved how she could change subjects so fast as she came to her own conclusions. He missed her silver-gray eyes, her messy sand blonde hair, but most of all he missed her touch. He ran up to her and gave her a hug. He breathed in the smell of her, cinnamon and grass. He would never forget that smell.

"I couldn't wait until the first to see you again, silly. I made sure I stayed clear of all wrackspurts until you could make me that charm again." Harry said to her in a reassuring voice.

"Of course, Harry. I've already got started on it. Now leave before Daddy finds out you've been up here while I'm not dressed." Luna said dreamily as she went back to picking out a jumper to match her skirt.

"Wear the baby blue one, it brings out your eyes." Harry laughed as he walked out of the room.

"Ah, there you are . What would you like in your Gurdyroots?" Xenophilius asked.

"Please, call me Harry. Some sugar from the alps, if you have some extra, please." Harry said pleasantly. Harry had spent so much time with he knew exactly what he was thinking and how to talk to him.

"Of course, Harry." said as his daughter came down the stairs in her baby blue jumper.

"Hullo Luna ." Harry said in a gentlemanly manner as he got up and bowed, kissing her hand in the process. Luna giggled and gently smacked him.

"Harry you are not the real slim shady, sit down." Luna said dreamily. Harry laughed loudly at that and just smiled at nothing.

"Yes, mi'lady." Harry said, reminiscent of the Victorian period. Harry was happy that him and Luna could act like the children they were supposed to be. They have seen far too many things in their life and never got a chance to be free. They're going to do their best to save everyones childhood while they can.

Knowing what Harry was thinking she let out a cough that sounded suspiciously like 'Dumbledore'. Harry threw his napkin at her. She just ducked out of the way and smiled dreamily at him. Harry gave her a lopsided grin. He was home.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I'm going to start on the fourth chapter as soon as I post this. I'm going to work on that chapter until my niece comes over, I have to babysit. But expect a new chapter in about 1-3 days. Possibly tomorrow. :3


	4. Owls

I'm glad a lot of you like it :) And don't worry, it'll be super long. I hate when I find a really good story and it's super short or a WIP. So I promise not to do that to any of you :3 I realize the characters are OC but they went through a war. With Voldemort, the most evil, dark wizard of all times. I'm sure war would change them. Just so you know, there is Dumbledore bashing in this story. I'm one of the few who think Dumbledore can be a manipulative prat.

**Disclaimer: **I definitely don't own Harry Potter but I'm flattered if you think so ;)

_Spells_

_Thoughts_

_**Flashbacks**_

**Writing**

* * *

Harry was hardly surprised at all the owls he received. Luna helped him sort them and think out replies for them. just smiled at them and continued writing for the Quibbler. He had recieved several from the Weasleys, Siruis and one from Dumbledore. It was Dumbledore's that made him laugh out loud, though. Siruis' made him become emotionless which resulted in Luna coaxing him to open up, no matter what their trainer had said. The Weasleys made him sigh. He knew they were just trying to protect him and they considered him family but he needed to breathe.

Harry sighed and got a pen (_quills are too barbaric and too slow, Potter! We use muggle stationary here! What if there's an attack and you have no_ ink?). He would start with the Weasleys, he decided.

**Dear everyone at the burrow,**

**I'm perfectly okay. I'm just staying with my friend from school. Ginny knows who she is but everyone else is probably clueless as to who she is. I'll introduce her at the train station. Please, stop worrying about me, I'm a big boy who's defeated Voldemort multiple times, I'm sure I can handle myself.**

**Harry P.**

Harry sent that off with pig as soon as he was finished. He absentmindedly stroked Hedwigs feathers as he thought of what to say to Siruis. Luna came into the room to see Harry glaring at at a lamp.

"Harry stop thinking, the poor lamp is nearly going to explode." Luna said to Harry as she sat next to him. "Thinking about what to write to Snuffles?"

"Yeah." Harry mumbled irritably. He just couldn't think of what to say to his, now alive, godfather who was dead to years to him.

"Maybe I could help?" Luna more said then suggested. Harry smiled at her and nodded. Together they made a note that wouldn't be suspicious but it would be reassuring. It read:

**Dear Snuffles,**

**I'm okay. I do miss you, though. Maybe I can see you before school starts. I'd love for you to meet my friend, she's amazing. I know you'll love her. She said she already thinks you're a very cute puppy and will bring you treats. Tell Moony I said hi. Dumbles owled me, don't worry, I haven't owled him back. In fact, I don't think I will. I'll let him stew. Well I'm just telling you that I'm fine, I swear on my magic. Don't worry about me, I'm a big boy. Merlin, what is with you people and thinking I'm a toddler? Anyways I miss you. Talk to you soon, yeah?**

**Harry P.**

Harry smiled at the completed letter. He thanked Luna and sent the letter off with Hedwig. He was thinking of maybe owling Dumbles back but he wasn't sure that was a good idea. Dumbles could put a tracking charm or something on the letter. He looked to Luna, who was staring at nothing.

"Moon?" She smiled dreamily at the pet name Harry used.

"Yes, love?" She murmured back as though she was as high as the clouds. Harry smiled at her tone.

"Should we send a letter to old Dumbles to piss him off or let him stew?" Harry asked. Luna cocked her head to the side as she thought.

"Can't we do both?" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Not following." Harry said lazily, used to her being cryptic in conversations. Luna smiled over at Harry lovingly.

"You know me so well. I was thinking why not send him a letter telling him you're safe but have Daddy put anti-tracking charms on the owl." She said to him happily.

"Brilliant. See, that's why you're in Ravenclaw and not me." Harry said as he quickly got out paper and his favorite pen. Luna just hovered behind him.

With a flourish, Harry signed his name.

"Think that's good?" He asked Luna worriedly, he knew she would know. She read it over again.

**Dumbles,**

**I'm perfectly safe and somewhere the Death Eaters will never find. You don't try to find me either or else I'll put Snape on your ass. But don't worry, those rumors about him being a vampire is only fake, so he won't bite. Well, my girl calls. Talk to you later old man.**

**Harry Potter**

"Perfect. Now we just need Daddy. DADDY!" Luna yelled to outside. He came inside doing a little waltz and Harry and Luna joined him.

"Yes, Pumpkin?" asked.

"Can you put an anti-tracking charm on this owl and letter, please?" Luna asked sweetly.

"It's so the Nargles don't find us." Harry explained to puzzled face. Understanding flashed though his face and he quickly put the necessary charms on. Harry and Luna both thanked him as he went back outside to pick some Mistletoe.

Harry sent that letter off with Luna's owl, Yoda. Harry didn't once regret showing her muggle movies and this made it even more worthwhile.

"Come on Harry, let's go paint." Luna said as she walked from the room. Harry smiled as he followed her. They were slowing becoming used to having all their loved ones alive again. But they had to start hunting those Horcruxes soon.

Reading Harry's thought, Luna quickly grabbed some paint and threw it at him. Harry stood shocked for a moment then smiled. He got some paint and threw it at her. This resulted in the longest paint fight in history.

That night became Harry's new memory for _Expecto Patronum._

* * *

Yeah I said they'd be out of character. I wrote this on my sister in laws laptop. It's a little past 4 am here, so I'm gonna hit the hay. Night night, don't let the basilisk bite!


	5. Diagon Alley

Time for Siruis and the Weasleys! Oh goodie :3

**Disclaimer:** JUST A CITY GIRL. LIVIN' IN THE MUGGLE WORLD. J.K. TOOK THE HOGWARTS TRAIN GOIN ANNNYYYYYWHERRREEEEE.

_Thoughts_

_Spells_

_**Flashbacks**_

**Writing**

**_*parseltongue*_**

* * *

Harry and Luna flooed to the Leaky cauldron. Luna was holding Harry's nervous hand.

"Harry, calm down. You saw them before you came home. Just act like you did 9 years ago." Luna said calmly as she led him to Gringotts.

"I know, it's just I didn't see Siruis and we're going to be seeing him today. I miss him, Luna." Harry said quietly. Luna threw caution to the air and kissed him. It was a sweet gentle kiss and gradually turned into a deep, needy, passionate kiss. Luna pulled back breathlessly. Harry smiled dreamily at her, he seemed to have totally forgotten where they were.

"I love you, Luna. If you weren't so smart you sure would've been in Gryffindor." Harry laughed as he seemed to come back to his surroundings. He looked around and noticed 9 gaping mouths, including a large shaggy dog. Harry looked back to Luna and did his best Victorian accent.

"Ah, my fair Moon. Why has thou bestowed a handsome gentlemen like myself a sweetest kiss? Thou musteth be Snow White, as thou _are _the fairest of them all." Harry said bowing deeply and kissing her hand, totally ignoring his family as if they weren't there.

"Harry, I know what you're doing. You're going to have to face them sometime." Luna leaned forward and whispered in his ear. Harry sighed and nodded. He kissed her cheek and turned around, grabbing her hand.

"Hi everyone. This is Luna. Luna, this is everyone." Harry felt weird introducing his girlfriend to people she knows better then herself. Luna smiled dreamily at him as she caught his line of thought. _'How does she do that?'_Harry thought fondly.

"Hullo Ron, Hermione, Gred and Forge, Padfoot, Moony, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. Hullo Ginny, long time no see." Luna said easily. Everyone raised their eyebrows as she said their names. Fred and George smiled at their titles.

"Hey! She got our names right! What a girl, Harry!" Fred and George said at the same time. Harry snorted at them. He had missed them.

_**it was a raid at Diagon Alley, one of the first raids of the war. Fred and George were able to keep the Death Eaters out of the shops around theirs but their supplies were running low. It was the Lestrange twins that finally brought them down. All four tried to protect their brother while dark curses were shot at the Weasleys and defense curses were shot at the Lestranges. Fred and George died surrounded by pranks. They died a heroes death, and they did it with their own style. 'Pranksters 'til the end. Mischief Managed.' That was what was put on their headstones. That was when Harry's trainer beat into him not to get emotional. Harry never cried for another death again.**_

Luna squeezed his hand and brought him back to reality. Fred and George were trying to coax their mum to let them go into Knockturn Alley. Ron and Hermione were arguing about something again. Ginny was talking to her dad about something for school. Remus walked up to Harry and Luna with Padfoot.

"Hullo Harry, Luna." Remus said politely. Harry jumped into his adopted godfathers arms and hugged him tightly. Remus was surprised for a second but then hugged him back just as tight. Padfoot barked up to them as Luna petted him. Harry let go of Remus and hugged Siruis, too. Luna just smiled at him when he looked at her. He smiled back. He really did need her in his life.

"I missed you guys." Harry said, his voice choked. Suddenly he cut off his emotions and Luna sighed.

"Harry, it's okay to show your emotions. Nobody is going to suddenly try and use them against you." Luna said to him. He looked at her as if in a daze and his eyes suddenly became clear.

"Right." Harry said under his breath. He took a deep breath and smiled at Remus and Siruis. They looked questionably at him but he just shook his head.

"Gringotts?" Harry asked. The four nodded and went into the gorgeous building. Harry and Luna looked around in awe, last time they saw this place it was nothing but rubble and dead goblins. Remus seemed amused to the childish looks and went up to the head counter. Before he could say anything Harry started talking with a professional air about him.

"Good afternoon, may the gold be in your favor." Harry said politely as he bowed lowly. Luna, too, bowed. The goblin looked surprised but then smiled. It was an odd sight for a goblin, pointy teeth and all.

"Welcome back, . ." He said to the two who were still bowing. Knowing they got acknowledged they stood up straight. "Your vaults?" the goblin asked.

"Just mine, sir." Harry replied. The goblin wasn't surprised and called for Griphook. The two bowed again, surprising the goblin then making him smile, too. He led them down to Harry's vault. Remus and Padfoot just followed, flabbergasted.

"Griphook? Is there a thing like a muggle credit card where I could use it at stores instead of having to keep coming down here for money?" Harry asked as he watched Luna look at some jewelry.

"Why yes there is, . We'll just need some of your blood and it'll be all ready for you." Griphook said, presenting him with a dagger. Harry shrugged and pricked his finger, allowing three drops of blood to drop onto a card. Some bright light flashed and Griphook presented Harry with the card.

"You can also use that in muggle shops. It'll transfer Galleons into the exchange rate for Pounds, so you don't have to do the work." Griphook explained. Harry shrugged as he went and looked at jewelry with Luna. He grabbed his family crest ring and put it on.

Remus finally broke out of his dazed state and walked over to where Harry and Luna were discussing the properties of the charms on a bracelet and wanting to find out if they keep the Wrackspurts away. Remus just shrugged off what the two were talking about and looked at Harry's parents old things. There was a necklace of Lily's. Remus picked it up. It was of a stag with a lily wrapped around it like a vine. James was good at transfiguration, he must've customarily made this for Lily. He brought it over to Harry and told him of what it represented. Before he even finished, Harry put it on Luna. Luna looked surprised for a moment before she smiled at him and fingered the pendent. Remus had no clue what that was about so he went back to looking at things.

When the group left Harry and Luna were decked out in jewelry. Remus shook his head at the two and followed them to the shops.

"Where to next, Bolt?' Luna used Harry's pet name. Harry lopsidedly smiled at the name.

"You know exactly where we're going, Moon. I saved it for last so we could shop 'til we drop." Harry said amused. Luna rolled her eyes at him.

"Well then, let's go get some books!" Luna shouted, causing many passerbyers to stop and look at the strange group. Harry shrugged and marched to Flourish and Botts. They were trying to wear Remus out so they could sneak into Knockturn Alley. They needed certain potion ingredients and special books that were classified as 'dark'. Harry and Luna learned that the more you knew of your enemy, the more likely you were to win.

Harry went straight to the defense section and Luna went straight to charms. Remus rolled his eyes and said he was going to look at some books upstairs. Harry and Luna quickly exited the store and put their hoods up. They walked quickly into Knockturn Alley. They went straight to the Apothecary and got what they needed, no fuss. At the bookstore, though, the man behind the register was trying to get them to pay more then what the books were worth. Luna was getting irritated and Harry was straight out mad.

"Look, I will hurt you. I know this is only worth 180 galleons, not 877." Harry angrily said. The shopkeeper kept insisting until Harry looked at the time. Remus must've noticed they were gone by now. Harry let out a frustrated sound and went to his last resort.

_***I have chocolate bananas***_ Harry hissed threateningly. He tried to keep a straight face as the man hurriedly marked down the books. Harry smirked as they got all the books for only 100 galleons. Him and Luna hid the dark items in their newly bought trunks. Then they rushed out to find a frantic Remus looking for them around Flourish and Botts.

"Moony? Sorry, Luna saw a Humdinger and we just _had _to follow it. They're very rare, you know." Harry said convincingly.

"I still can't believe we let it get away." Luna said frustrated, playing along. Harry patted her shoulder.

"We'll get it next time, love." Harry told her. Luna sighed then nodded. Remus looked at them incredulously.

"Humdinger...?" He questioned. Harry shook his head and motioned for him to go back inside.

Harry and Luna got so many books that the shopkeeper allowed them to have half of them for half priced. They left the final store with so much in their miniature trunk that it was weighing down their pockets. They walked inside the Leaky Cauldron and went to their room. Luna was sharing with Harry. Since they were so young no one thought they would do anything, and they were right.

As soon as Harry brushed Luna's hair they passed out on the bed, wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

I know it was long but people were asking for long, plus school shopping is a big deal for Hogwarts.


	6. The Leaky Cauldron

I wanted some Siruis/Harry bonding so I wrote about between Diagon Alley and Platform 9 3/4. I won't miss any part in this story x3 Enjoy :3 Oh yeah, just to let you know it gets kinda racy in this chapter. It'll get worse eventually, so if you don't want to read it then that sucks :P

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Harry Potter. I wish I did, though.

_Thoughts_

_Spells_

_**Flashbacks**_

**Writing**

**_*parseltongue*_**

* * *

Harry woke to a knock at the door. He felt Luna stir behind him. Slowly, he crawled out of bed and staggered to the door as to not wake Luna. He opened the door to Remus and a transfigured Siruis. He grunted and let them in. Padfoot clawed at the floor and looked towards Luna.

"She knows who you are, Siruis. You can transform." Harry said as he made some coffee. Siruis turned back into his human form and put up a silencing charm on the room.

"Why does she know who I am? Who _is _she? Can we trust her? Why were you swapping spit yesterday? Did you get lucky yet?" Siruis asked all in one breath. Harry just shook his head at his godfathers antics.

"I'm Luna Lovegood. I'm Harry's girlfriend. Well, actually am I, Harry?" Luna mused to herself. "Anyways, I'm not stupid, far from it actually. I'm sure you, as you so eloquently put it, 'swapped spit' with someone before. It's a good stress reliever, did you know? And define by what you mean 'get lucky'. I'm 13, did you honestly thing we've had sex? No, I'm not a Gryffindor and I'm not a Slytherin. Harry, is my coffee ready?" Luna directed the last bit to Harry. Harry snorted at her as he handed her cup.

"Hm, I dunno. I mean we _are _basically married just without the bonding and stuff. So I guess we're closer then boyfriend and girlfriend." Harry said as he started preparing his own cup. Siruis stood, opening and closing his mouth at her. Luna hummed in agreement as she watched the fascinating goldfish impression on Siruis' face.

"And why, may I ask, are you two here at such an ungodly hour?" Harry asked, peering over his shoulder at the duo. Luna coughed into her cup, 'Dumbledore'.

"Luna, I love you, but I will attack you if you relate me to Dumbles again." Harry said as he stirred his coffee. Luna thew a pillow at him but he ducked it easily. She then proceeded to stick her tongue out at him.

"I saw that." Harry said as he finally turned around. He leaned against the desk as he watched his Godfathers figure out what to say.

"Um." Siruis started out with.

"So eloquent." Harry snorted into his cup.

"Why are you so different?" Remus asked quickly. Harry went to sit next to Luna and wrapped his arm around her waist. He raised an eyebrow at her but she just shrugged her shoulders in reply. Harry sighed, she hardly ever gave him a direct answer.

"I'm not different, I've just matured." Harry said lazily.

"But if you're more mature then aren't you acting more different?" Luna asked as she set her cup on the nightstand. Harry set his cup down, too. Harry then tackled her to the floor. She easily rolled with him. He tried to tickle her but she pinned him down. She smiled triumphantly at him.

"Fucking Dursleys and their under nourishment." Harry complained under his breath.

"Don't I get my prize?" Luna pouted at him. He sighed and gave her a kiss.

"I would've won if I ate more." Harry complained.

"Hm, I agree." Luna replied.

"I'll beat you next time." Harry said dangerously. Luna just brushed off his tone.

"Wanna bet?" She threatened. Harry sighed in defeat.

"So where were we?" Harry asked as he and Luna sat back down on the bed.

"You're more mature?" Remus managed. Siruis was still looking in shock at the two.

"Right. Well, we've got a war to fight. I'm the one who has to defeat Voldemort. I mean, I really grew up years ago at the Dursleys. As soon as I learned to walk I took care of myself. Why shouldn't I continue doing it now? Hogwarts obviously isn't as safe as everyone says. I mean, deadly traps, three-headed dogs and a teacher possessed by Voldemort? That was my first year. Second year, I'm Slytherin's heir because I could speak parseltongue, a giant killer snake running around the school trying to kill muggleborns and a possessed first year? Last year there were thousands of Dementors guarding the school and I almost got the kiss, same to you Siruis." Harry finished with a shrug. Remus and Siruis looked incredulously at the calm looks on both of their faces.

"What?" Luna asked.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Siruis asked shocked. Harry and Luna just looked at each other then back at Siruis and shrugged.

"We've known we would have to grow up soon. So we just chose to be sooner rather then later. We would rather be aware then oblivious." Harry explained. Remus nodded but Siruis wasn't getting it. As Siruis opened his mouth to ask another question Remus just shook his head at him. Siruis nodded then thought of another question.

"So, how'd you two meet?" Siruis asked, waggling his eyebrows. Harry rolled his eyes and looked towards Luna. She just smiled dreamily at him. _'She wants the 'truth', huh? okay...'_Harry thought to himself.

"Well, since she's a year younger then me we obviously met on the train. Ron and Hermione were arguing over one thing or another so I wanted to get out. I looked for an empty compartment but Luna's was the emptiest one, so I joined her. She was reading the Quibbler upside down with her spectrespecs on. I fell for her immediately. She was so different from everyone else and didn't seem to care that I was the 'Famous Harry Potter'. She just cared about Harry. She was the one who visited me most when I was in the Hospital Wing. We would meet up in school all year and I sent her a beautiful bracelet for Christmas. That was when I told her how I felt." Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck. He was really just making it up as he went along.

"'Told her how I felt'" Luna snorted, playing along. "He came up to me on Christmas and gave me the bracelet. Right as I was going to say how gorgeous it was he leaned in and kissed me. His hands were so sweaty but, of course I felt the same way, so I just smiled at how nervous he was. We've been going out ever since but kept it a secret as we thought Siruis was trying to kill Harry and the people he loved, because of the incident with Ron. But once he told me about the abuse he endures at the Dursleys I told him he simply had to come over. Daddy and I decided to go Crumpled-Horn Snorkack hunting next summer anyways, so I told him if he felt scared or he was hurt he had to come over. He pinky promised and kept it." Luna looked dreamily at Harry as he glared at her. Remus and Siruis couldn't help but find one thing wrong with what they were saying.

"WHAT DO THE DURSLEYS DO TO YOU?" Siruis bellowed. Harry and Luna flinched. In their time, everyone knew. Harry had flashbacks of the abuse during training so he didn't mind telling everyone since he didn't have to go back. Harry shrank under Siruis' and Remus' intense gazes. Luna looked apologetically at him. He just sighed and motioned for her to tell them. She held out her arm and he lay against her chest. She gently stroked his hair as she explained.

"Well, ever since Harry could remember his Uncle and Aunt would hit him. Not a clot to the ear, mind you, an actual beating. Once his cousin was old enough he would, too. He stayed in the cupboard under the stairs until he got his Hogwarts letter. He has scars he could show you but he's really rather embarrassed about them. He blames himself for it. It took me nearly a month to convince him it wasn't his fault. He didn't know his name until he went to school. His 'family' would call him 'Freak' or 'Boy'. He got confused at being called Harry. I'm sorry, I thought everyone knew. I mean, a madman is after his blood, you'd think he'd get protected from him own family but nope." Luna said angrily. She looked down at the beautiful boy laying on her and noticed he was asleep._ 'Must've been practicing Occlumency.'_ Luna thought fondly. Whenever he panics he practices and falls asleep.

"We're going to go talk to Dumbledore." Remus said. Siruis was seething. Remus literally had to drag him out of the room. Luna sighed and woke up Harry.

"'re t'ey gon'?" Harry asked sluggishly.

"Yes they are. You can't fall asleep on me anytime you panic, you know." Luna said, amused. Harry just glared at her.

"Well, it's only 7 in the morning. What can we do for an hour until everyone else wakes up?" Harry said after a bit of silence. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Luna broke it.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked, waggling her eyebrows. Harry looked at the bed.

"Let's do it!" He shouted.

An hour later. when came to wake up Harry and Luna she would be surprised to find blanket forts up all over the room in a maze-like battle ground. Harry and Luna were throwing pillows at each other. Apparently they were 'bombs'.

"Not fair, Luna! You threw a therapeutic pillow! Those are heavy!" Harry pouted behind his fort. Luna cackled insanely.

"You said ALL pillows were allowed! It was too fair!" Luna argued back as she continued to throw pillows. Harry got a mad idea and crawled through the maze. He snuck up behind Luna and jumped her, tackling her to the ground. They rolled around on the floor, laughing, trying to gain the upper hand.

, on the other hand, had gathered everyone at their door to watch the 'war'. Siruis and Remus brought the camera and was taking pictures. Harry sensed someone was watching them and stopped playing. Luna stopped, too.

"Someone is watching us, huh?" He whispered to her. She nodded. "Who do you think it is?" he asked.

"Your family." She replied seriously. Harry whipped his head towards her so fast he got a kink in his neck.

"OUR family, Luna. You're my best friend and my fiancé, technically. Our family." Harry whispered sternly.

The group at the door were watching curiously and trying to hear what the two were saying and why they stopped. When Harry turned his head to Luna really fast they just looked at each other.

Luna looked up at Harry though her eyelashes. Harry bit his lip. He hated it when she did that.

"Stop that, you prat." Harry growled as he tackled her to the floor. He knew his family was watching but he didn't care, love is shameless after all. Harry bent down and kissed her. Luna moaned into the kiss. Harry flicked his hand at the door and it shut. Ever since he found out wandless magic wasn't tracked he's been using it to his advantage. Right now was a good time for it.

They missed the feel of each others lips. Harry's were chapped and tasted like chocolate, no matter what he ate. Luna's were soft and sweet, they always tasted like cinnamon, it reminded Harry of Christmas and he loved it. Harry asked for entrance with his tongue and Luna granted it quickly. They explored the familiar mouths of each other with their tongues right as Remus broke down the wards Harry put up.

"Harry!" They all shouted at once. Harry sighed and dropped his forehead to Luna's.

"Oh bugger." Harry panted, looking into Luna's clouded eyes.

"Agreed." Luna said breathlessly.

"Race you to breakfast?" He whispered against her lips. She smiled at him and flipped them so she was on top. She fondled his hips.

"I'll beat you since you have that little problem now." Luna said, pointing to the lump in Harry's night pants. She got up, laughing, and started running. The group looked at Harry as he swore and got up to follow her. They all followed, confused as to what just happened.

* * *

Told you it got just a tiny bit racy. I was planning to stop before the pillow fight but you would all get the wrong idea :P I'll update soon. I have to go to my school orientation tomorrow. Oh by the way, Luna and Harry had planned out what to say to people in case they asked questions. That's why Harry and Luna are making up the Christmas story as they go along.


	7. The Hogwarts Express

Yeah I'm updating as much as I can before I go back to school. Once I'm in school next week I will probably update a twice a week. I would rather continue this then listen to all the rules and stuff in school. I promise I won't stop this :) so no worries. Hakuna Matata!

**Disclaimer:** Nah, Harry Potter is Jo's, I just obsess over it.

_Thoughts_

_Spells_

_**Flashbacks**_

**Writing**

**_*parseltongue*_**

* * *

Harry and Luna had been packed for a week before they had to leave. They only took the clothes they needed out of their trunks. So when September 1st came around they sat eating their breakfasts calmly as the Weasleys rushed to get everything packed.

"Are you two packed?" Remus asked as he sat next to them.

"No, Moony, we just left our stuff everywhere and waited 'til the last minute." Harry said sarcastically.

"Of course we're packed. Wouldn't want the Gimjungers to start eating our socks." Luna said dreamily. Harry smiled fondly at her as Remus raised an eyebrow towards Padfoot.

"Of course. What on Earth was I thinking." Remus muttered under his breath. Padfoot nodded, causing shaggy pieces of fur to fall into his eyes.

"Right, are you all ready?" asked. 11 "Yes'" called back. They hustled to the train station.

"Where's your trunks?" Hermione asked.

"In our pockets." Luna responded. Hermione huffed at her, they didn't hit it off well in this time either.

Harry and Luna pulled in front of everyone and started whispering to each other.

"Do you think it'll happen again this year?" Harry whispered, looking towards her.

"I do. No matter what we try to do to prevent it, it has to happen." Luna said as she looked towards him. Harry sighed in resignation.

"You're right, of course. Did you get our dress robes?" Harry asked as they turned to go into the station.

"Yes. You're going to look so handsome." Luna cooed at him. Harry smiled mischievously at her as they got to the platform.

"Okay, Harry, Luna, you first." directed towards the two who were already walking toward the pillar. They were talking about going Crumpled Horned Snorkack hunting the next summer. They leaned into the barrier easily and continued their conversation.

"Maybe we can use muggle music to attract them." Harry suggested. Luna tilted her head, thinking.

bustled them and hugged them all, Harry twice. She gave them their sandwiches and told them to hurry on board. Charlie said he'd see them later which had Hermione and Ron confused. Harry and Luna were trying to do a quiz in the Quibbler.

"'If you have 7 apples and you take 3 away but eat 1 how many do you have?'" Luna read aloud.

"2?" Harry guessed. Luna looked at him then back at the question. She smiled at him.

"Very good Harry. You're getting much better. Maybe those wrackspurts have finally left your brain completely." Luna said dreamily. Harry just hummed in agreement. Hermione scoffed at them. Ron was too busy stuffing his face to even notice who was talking.

It was peaceful for about an hour until Malfoy decided to bug them.

"Well if it isn't Scarhead, the mudblood and the Weasel. And who is this?" Draco looked towards Luna. Luna smiled at him and squeezed Harry's hand. Harry was close to hyperventilating.

**_The final battle Malfoy appeared next to Harry. Harry was going to shoot a curse at him but Draco saved his life. He put up a shield behind Harry to save him from a curse Voldemort shot at Harry's back. The curse was so full of dark magic it drained Draco's magic and energy. He collapsed to the floor, exhausted. Harry was shocked, his arch enemy from first year just saved his life. He barely saw Lucius yell in disgrace at his son before killing him. He heard Draco yell to him, "Save us, Harry." Then he was gone._**

This child in front of him saved his life. He didn't hate Malfoy. He considered him one of the greatest heroes of the war. He wanted to be civil to him and gain his trust before he turns to the Dark. Luna looked at him and nodded, catching his thoughts. Harry cleared his throat and stood up.

"Malfoy, can I talk to you privately?" Harry asked politely. Malfoy looked surprised but narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What about, Potter?" He said suspiciously. Harry just shook his head and led him to the hallway. Harry put up a secrecy ward around them and looked towards Malfoy. His hands were sweaty. He wished Luna were there.

"Look, we're getting too old for this rivalry. I want to call a truce. I'm sorry for everything I've ever said and if you don't want to be friends I hope we can stop hating each other. I don't hate you, Draco." Harry said sincerely. Draco looked at him, calculating.

"You got yourself a deal, Potter." Draco held out his hand.

"Call me Harry." Harry said as he shook Draco's hand. They went back to Harry's compartment. Draco left quietly with Crabbe and Goyle. Ron and Hermione looked confused as Harry just sighed and lay on Luna's lap.

"Can I sleep on you?" Harry asked, looking up into big silver-gray eyes. Luna looked at Harry's puppy dog eyes and sighed.

"Okay but expect to be woken a half hour before we stop." Luna warned. Harry just smiled and went to sleep. Luna ran her fingers through his hair soothingly.

"What just happened?" Ron asked to Hermione.

"I have no idea." She admitted and went back to her book. Ron shrugged and ate more candy.

The rest of the ride went in peace and as Luna promised, she woke Harry up a half hour before they got there. Harry sighed and dressed into his robes without a fuss.

When they got there Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna all waved to Hagrid. They got a carriage together but not before Harry and Luna petted the thestrals and fed them an apple. Harry looked up at Hogwarts from the carriage and shut off his emotions. Luna sighed, this was going to be a long night. She, too, looked up at Hogwarts. It was their home before it was attacked. Last they saw of it, it was rubble. Luna rubbed soothing circles on Harry's back.

They were home.

* * *

I have a horrible headache and am super tired. I'll post again tomorrow. I'm just making up Luna's creatures now. :3


	8. First Day

I don't have my Goblet of Fire book with me at the moment so I'm just going to be changing everything. xD You asked for long so I shall give you long. My dad and my step-monster got into a fight while I was in the car. they included me in it so I really need to blow off steam, so if there are mistakes in this chapter it's because I type faster when I'm mad.

**Disclaimer: **I'm a Slytherin, why would I write about Harry Potter's life?

_Thoughts_

_Spells_

_**Flashbacks**_

**Writing**

**_*parseltongue*_**

* * *

Harry and Luna walked into the Great Hall for the sorting feast. Hermione and Ron were walking behind them just staring at the two. Luna walked with Harry to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to him. Hermione and Ron raised their eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"So what are we going to do about Cedric?" Harry asked as the sorting hat started sorting students.

"You're just going to have to leave him." Luna muttered under her breath. Harry sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're right. I hope he isn't angry, though." Harry replied. They pulled their thoughts away from those matters and watched the sorting.

" ?" Professor McGonagall asked as she walked up to the pair at the Gryffindor table.

"Yes, Professor?" Luna dreamily replied as she looked up at the esteemed Professor.

"Why are you at the Gryffindor table?" McGonagall asked sternly.

"Why wouldn't I be at the Gryffindor table?" Luna asked confused.

"You're a Ravenclaw, are you not?" At Luna's nod she continued. "Then you should be sitting at the Ravenclaw table." McGonagall said.

"Excuse me, Professor, but nowhere does it say that a student from another house may not sit at a different houses table." Harry said lazily as he served himself and Luna some salad. Luna smiled at him as she started eating. Harry turned around to look at the Professor.

"Am I wrong?" He asked. She shook her head and regained her posture. Harry watched as she headed back up to the Head Table. Harry sighed and went back to eating.

"Your attention, please." Dumbledore started as they finished eating. Harry tuned him out. Moody came in through the middle of Dumbles speech. Harry glared as the magical eye rested on him. He started when everyone began booing and shouting. He lay his head on the table. _'Why did the tournament have to be_ _here?' _Harry thought to himself, frustrated. Dumbles continued with his speech but Harry just ignored him.

"Do you have the map with you?" Luna said right next to his ear. Harry nodded against the table. Luna proceeded to stand up in the middle of Dumbledores speech and dragged an amused Harry out the door with her. Everyone stared in silence at the two as the doors shut behind them.

"Come _on_, Harry." Luna said, still pulling him.

"Where are we going?" He asked, catching up to her pace.

"Where do you think, Sherlock?" She replied annoyed. Harry gave her a lopsided smile.

"Do you think it'll work? The first time I tried it I was of age." Harry said, walking through the twists and turns of Hogwarts.

"Of course it'll work." Luna said smugly. Harry rolled his eyes at her.

"Of course, dear. You're always right. What on EARTH was I thinking." Harry said, hitting himself on the forehead. He easily ducked the swat Luna aimed at him. He danced away, laughing as she tried to attack him. Right when she caught up to him they were there. A giant portrait of the Hogwarts Crest sat innocently on the giant wall. No one knew about this unless they were heirs to the founders.

Harry was a direct heir from all four founders. Turns out his mums family had a long history of squibs, but she was both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff heir. His dad was the Gryffindor heir. He got the Slytherin part from ol' Tommy-boy.

Luna, on the other hand, was also an heir. She was heir to Ravenclaw from her fathers side. They were both shocked when they found out.

"Remember how to open it?" Luna asked. Harry stared at her in mock shock.

"Me? Forget? How on EARTH would I forget that?" He exclaimed. Luna just rolled her eyes at him. He gave her a lopsided smile.

Harry put both his hands on the crest and started to push his magic out. He _felt _the magic flow through his veins as he pushed harder on the door.

"_Auctor heredis aperiam, nullam ibi damnum quis."_Harry said. He felt Luna push with her own magic next to him.

After a few seconds they pulled back, exhausted. They could feel the castle _hum _with magic. The castle was coming back to life. Once the vibrations stopped the castled seemed _alive_. Harry and Luna smiled with contentment. She recognized them.

The portrait shot open and Harry helped Luna climb through it. Inside was what looked like a common room. It had a gorgeous fireplace, the couches were Ravenclaw blue with silver lining. The paint was a deep forest green and the plush carpet was a dark purple that almost looked like black. It was just so welcoming. One of the doors led to a kitchen with Gryffindor colors decorating it. Another door led to four bedrooms, each decorated with the colors of each founder. The last door was the library and study, decorated with Hufflepuff colors. This was the founders room.

"Good to be home, hm?" Luna said to Harry who looked around in amazement. This was where him and Luna made their battle plans for the last battle. So much stuff happened here it was strange to see it full intact. Harry smiled a bit hysterically at Luna. He picked her up and spun her around. Luna was laughing with delight which was contagious to Harry as he started laughing, too. He finally set her down on one of the couches.

"We should have our stuff brought up." Harry stated, panting. Luna nodded, too tired to say anything.

"Dobby!" Harry called. Dobby appeared with a *pop*.

"What can Dobby do for Potters, sir?" Dobby said, bowing low. Harry smiled at the little creature. Dobby's death was one of the first of the war and it was heart breaking. Harry pushed the memories aside and focused on the house elf who was looking around in awe.

"This is the founders room, Dobby." Harry said to the curious face. "Do you think you can have my and Luna's things brought up, please?" Harry asked politely.

"Of course, sirs, miss." Dobby said happily and left with a *pop* He was back a few minutes later with Harry's and Luna's trunks.

"Thank you, Dobby." Harry said to the teary eyed creature. Dobby nodded and popped back to the kitchen. Harry looked over at Luna. She was staring at him curiously.

"What?" Harry asked self-conscious.

"Are you alright with being here? I mean, I know we both wanted to come back to change the past but it seems like too much pressure to put on us." Luna held up a hand as Harry opened his mouth to say something." Let me finish. I know we agreed on it. I know we knew what was coming. I know you've had more pressure on you before but this year, this year is the worst year of your years at Hogwarts. Voldemort came back to _life_ this year, Harry. I'm worried for you." Luna said, tearing up a little. Harry sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"Love, I knew what it was going to be like. I _knew_ it would hurt. I don't think I could have made it through the year if I didn't have you. No matter what happens, Voldemort can't kill me. Not yet, anyway. We _can_ do this. I love you to the moon and back, okay? We'll never be separated. I can promise you that." Harry said sincerely. Luna looked up at him and nodded, her big eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Harry gave her a chaste kiss. "It's been a long day. How about we go to bed? This week is going to be hell for us. Okay, love?" Harry said, picking her up bridal style. Luna smiled and nodded.

"Let's go to the Slytherin room, yeah?" Luna said tiredly. She rested her head against Harry's chest. Harry hummed in agreement. Slytherin's room was their favorite. Green was heir favorite color and it was calming. Harry entered the familiar room with a smile.

The room was magnificent. The walls were painted a forest green, the carpet was black. The canopy bed posts looked like it had vines going down them, giving the appearance of a tree trunk. The bed had a fluffy, dark green comforter. It was a giant bed, probably could fit ten people.

Harry lay comfortably next to Luna. They let Hogwarts lull them to sleep, promising to watch over them through the night. Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face, Luna sprawled on top of him.

Hogwarts woke Harry and Luna up around 6.

"Thanks, girl." Harry said to the castle. She seemed to buzz in appreciation. Harry and Luna showered then got the things they would need for their classes that day.

When they got to the Great Hall it was empty of all the students but all the teachers were there. After a quick debate, Harry and Luna sat at the Ravenclaw table. Dumbledore walked up to them , unwrapping a lemon drop.

"There you are, my dear boy. We were up all night looking for you and ." He said as Luna made herself and Harry coffee. Harry just raised his eyebrow up at the man. Dumbledore cleared his throat nervously. "Anyway, would you two please accompany me to my office after breakfast?" Dumbles asked. Harry turned questioning eyes toward Luna who just shrugged. Harry sighed and looked back toward Dumbledore.

"Of course , sir. What's the password?" Harry said politely.

"Fizzing Whizbees." Dumbledore said before he left. Harry was seething. _I can't believe I believed this crap in my time. I am NOT going to be a pawn this time around. He knows, he KNOWS, I have to kill Voldemort. He's just using me. He's just as bad as Voldemort.' _Harry thought angrily.

"Harry, eat your breakfast." Luna ordered as she served him some toast. Harry looked at her and obliged.

"Yes, dear. Whatever you say, dear." harry said in mock misery. Luna just kissed his cheek.

When they finished their food they got their class schedules and made their way towards Dumbledore's office.

"Do we have to go?" Harry pouted.

"Yes, Harry. We can tell him to sod off." Luna said, fussing with his hair. "You really should grow this out, again. I liked it long." She said as they made their way to the Gargoyle.

Before Harry could respond or say the password the Gargoyle sprung open for them. Harry smiled at the Gargoyle. Hogwarts loves them. Harry knocked on Dumbles door.

"Come in, come in." Dumbledore said from inside. Harry sighed and opened the door. Dumbles smiled at them and motioned for them to sit down. Harry chose the seat that viewed all areas of the room. Since it was the only seat that did so, Luna sat on his lap. Dumbles raised his eyes at the two, there were probably 20 seats in the room and they're sharing one.

"So, Harry, Remus and Snuffles flooed me with a very serious accusation. They said you were being abused by the Dursleys." Dumbles said seriously, peering at him over his glasses. Luna snorted at the look she saw on Harry so many times before. harry swatted the back of her head.

"Well, sir, _you're _the one who left me with them. Surely you knew?" Harry asked with mock incredulously. Dumbledore frowned at him, the twinkle nowhere to be found. Harry felt a shove in his mind. Harry felt anger pulse through him as he forcefully pushed Dumbledore out of his mind. Dumbles jerked back as if he'd been slapped. Luna knew exactly what happened and glared and the old man.

"Sorry, _sir,_ I thought I was supposed to be _safe_ here. Guess not." Harry said angrily. Luna ran her fingers through his hair as she glared at Dumbles.

"He's the one who has to kill Voldemort, _NOT _you. So if I were you, I'd back off." Luna threatened. Dumbledore looked shocked.

"How do you know that?" He asked, a bit scared.

"You tried to hide a prophecy concerning _my _life. I'd think i would've found out earlier." Harry glared at the headmaster.

"Harry, you don't understand. I was just trying to-"

"Protect me? Yeah, great job! I almost got killed a dozen times that I've been here! I have the word 'FREAK' carved into my back from my Uncle. Thanks for protecting me, _sir._" Harry interrupted sarcastically. Dumbles, obviously trying to stay away from the subject switched them.

"Where were you two last night? We searched the entire castle for you but we could not find you. You must be in your dorms after curfew" The Headmaster said sternly. Harry snorted, last time he probably would've cowered and followed everything Dumbledore said. Now he's just frustrated.

"We _were_ in our dorm, sir." Luna said dreamily. Harry was glad she distracted him. He didn't want to talk to the old man anymore.

"Your classmates said you weren't." Dumbles replied, kindly, hoping to get an answer.

"I said we were in our dorm, not that we were in our house dorms." Luna said as she stood up. She helped Harry up, as his legs were asleep. _  
_

"Goody day, Headmaster." Luna said as Harry dragged her out.

"I don't think I'll be able to do classes without you. We've been attached at the hip since we started going out." Harry said nervously.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. We have the Founders dorm to meet up in after classes. Since you're such an amazing cook you can make dinner. I'll see you after classes anyway. I love you." Luna said reassuringly as she gave him a chaste kiss. Harry smiled at her.

"Okay, but you haven't finished my charm for the Wrackspurts. If I come back with my mind infested it's your fault." Harry said seriously. Luna smiled and nodded. They went their separate ways.

Harry made it to potions just in time. He set up his cauldron and tools.

"Ah, Potter." Harry heard Snape say from behind him.

"Good morning, Professor." Harry said sweetly. Snape looked surprised but rebounded quickly.

"Class, make the potion on the board. Begin." He snapped. Harry looked up at the board. It was Dr. Ubbly's Oblivious Unction, the potion Madame Pomfrey used after Ron got attacked by those brains. _'This is too easy.' _Harry thought as he absentmindedly did the steps for the potion. He didn't even open his potion books. He was the main supplier for the potions in his time. When Slughorn taught him and the Half-Blood Princes help he found he had a passion for potions.

Harry thought of the Tournament while he ladled his potion into his vial to cool. He put unbreakable charms on it so the Slytherins or Snape tried to break it on 'accident'. Harry broke free from his thoughts, which were spiraling downward, and looked around. Everyone was only halfway done with there potion. Harry looked up at the clock. It wasn't even halfway through class. Harry shrugged and opened a dark arts book obscured to look like a Quidditch book.

About twenty minutes later, Snape realized Harry wasn't doing anything. He swooped down on Harry and looked at his potion. It was perfect. Not a flaw at all. Snape glared at Harry. Harry continued reading.

"Potter." Snape growled.

"Yes, sir?" Harry asked politely, putting down his book.

"What is this?" Snape asked, gesturing towards the potion.

"Why, it's the potion you had us make. Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked, confused. Inside he was laughing.

"The smell is off." Snape said after a moment. Harry smelt his potion and realized what Snape was talking about.

"Oh, it's just lavender to make it taste better. Lavender doesn't counteract any of the ingredients so since it's perfectly brewed I'd have thought you'd give it to Poppy. I don't want students taking nasty tasting potions." Harry said sincerely. He abhorred potions, that's why he makes them taste better. Snape glared at him and went to get a book. He flipped pages and stopped at one. He read it for a few minutes, then starting over. The class waited with baited breath, potions forgotten.

"Very well, Potter. Bottle up some of your potion and continue reading until the end of class." Snape said as if he ate something distasteful. Harry smiled smugly and did as he was told. Harry read the Dark Arts book until the end of class. When the bell sounded he stood up, his things already packed.

"Potter, stay." Harry sighed at the hateful voice. Ron and Hermione looked at him with sympathy as they left. Harry turned around after the last student left.

"Yes, sir?" He managed. In his time, him and Snape were friends. But he knew that would never happen here until the war. Snape sneered at him.

"Follow me, Potter." Snape said as he walked to the headmasters office. Snape knocked and was told to enter.

"Severus, my dear boy! And Harry! What a surprise. Lemon drop?" Dumbles asked as he motioned for them to sit down. Harry took the spot from last time. Snape raised his eyebrow at Harry's quick seating.

"What can I help you two with?" Dumbledore asked, as he put a lemon drop in his mouth.

"Potter here, brewed his potion, perfectly." Snape said angrily. Dumbles raised an eyebrow.

"And why is this of concern?" The old man asked.

"He probably cheated! He's just like his good-for-nothing father!" Snape shouted. Harry had enough of this.

"I'M NOT LIKE MY FATHER. MY FATHER IS DEAD! DO NOT BRING HIM INTO THIS! I GOT ABUSED ALL MY LIFE AND YOU'RE SAYING I'M JUST LIKE MY FATHER? I NEVER KNEW MY FATHER! JUST BECAUSE I'M THE BLOODY FUCKING CHOSEN ONE DOESN'T MAKE ME A BIGOT! I DON'T WANT TO BE FAMOUS! I WANT TO BLEND IN, I WANT TO BE NORMAL. BUT I CAN'T MERLIN DAMMIT! IF YOU HADN'T OVERHEARD PART OF THE PROPHECY I'D BE HAPPY AND WITH MY ALIVE PARENTS. _THEN _YOU COULD SAY I WAS LIKE MY FATHER BUT I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HE WAS LIKE. SO JUST SHUT YOU GREASY FACE BEFORE I CRUCIO YOUR ASS!" Harry screamed. He knew he would brake soon but that snap was too big. Harry screamed in the silence and ran out of the room. He went to the Founders rooms and sat on the couch. He damned his trainer to Hell and started crying for the first time in 6 years.

That was how Luna found him at lunch. He was sobbing on the couch and screaming it wasn't fair. His accidental magic was breaking things in the room. Luna ran up to him and hugged him tightly. She knew he would break and it would be worse if she wasn't with him. Apparently, he broke. She cursed herself for not checking on him after each class. She murmured soothing words to him until his sobs turned into hiccups.

"I'm sorry. I know it was stupid of me to cry." Harry said quietly.

"Harry, love, it's okay to cry sometimes. You probably had a good reason to cry. Tell me what happened?" Luna suggested. Harry nodded after wiping his eyes.

He explained exactly what happened in Dumbledores office. Luna was getting madder and madder by the minute. Then when she heard what Harry said to Snape she laughed. She laughed until she cried. Harry looked at her,transfixed by the sight. He hadn't seen her laugh like that in so long. He smiled and started laughing, too.

When they recovered Luna gave Harry a sweet kiss.

"Harry, I love you. You had every right to get angry and break down. I'm just sorry I wasn't there. If you feel like you're going to break down again I want you to call me okay?" Luna told him as they ate lunch in their rooms. They already knew all the things they were supposed to be learning so it was fine if they skipped a day.

"How do I call you?" Harry asked after taking a bite of his sandwich. "It's not like we have cell phones anymore." In the war, cell phones helped them communicate with each other quicker then owls or flooing. Muggles really were amazing. Luna smiled at him and gave him a necklace with a charm on it. Harry looked at it closely and noticed the charm was a full moon with a lightning bolt carved in the middle. He noticed it had hinges and he opened it. It was a locket with a picture of Harry and Luna kissing after their pillow fight. Harry smiled as he put it on.

"It's the charm to keep all those creatures away, but I added a few modifications. I have one just like it" She pulled out a similar locket from her shirt. "You just grab it and think of me and mine will warm up. It's sort of like the DA coins." Luna smiled as Harry fingered the pendant. "I thought of the design after you gave me your parents necklace." She said, blushing slightly. Harry grabbed her and pulled her into a warm, deep kiss.

"I love it. I'll treasure it always. Thank you, love." He said as they pulled away.

They went down to the Great Hall for dinner and were surprised to see Remus and Snuffles sitting at the teachers table.

"What are they doing here?" Harry asked as they sat at the Gryffindor table, backs to the wall.

"We could go ask them after we eat." Luna suggested.

"We did have a late lunch. I'm still full. What about you?" Harry asked, looking towards her. She shook her head.

"Okay, let's go talk to them." He said as he got up, then helped Luna up. They skipped to the teachers table. Everyone probably thought they were bonkers but they didn't mind.

"Hi Remus, Snuffles. Whatcha doin' here?" Harry asked as he conjured chairs for him and Luna. He pulled Luna's out for her then pushed her back in. He sat in front of Remus, Luna sat next to Snuffles.

"Professor Dumbledore asked us to come." Remus said as Luna cooed at Siruis. Harry just smiled at her.

"Oh, okay. How long will you be staying?" Harry asked as he sensed Moody looking at him. He glared at the man and went back to talking to Remus.

"We don't know yet." Remus replied truthfully.

"Oh. Okay." Harry shrugged. He watched Remus as he ate.

"Why aren't you eating?" Remus asked under the intense stare.

"Luna and I had a late lunch. We're still full." Harry said truthfully.

"Oh, er, okay." Remus said as Harry and Luna looked at each other.

"Chinese fire drill!" Harry and Luna said at the same time. They got up and switched seats. Everyone who heard them looked at them all weird. Harry and Luna looked at the people who didn't switch weird. Remus was confused as Luna fingered something around her neck. Harry brought his hand from petting Siruis to something around his neck, too. They looked at each other and smiled.

When dinner was finished Harry and Luna said goodnight to Remus and Siruis and marched, arm in arm, to their dorm. As soon as they got through the portrait whole they went straight to bed. It was an exhausting day.

Harry fell asleep with Luna sprawled on top of him and thoughts of the year coming ahead.

* * *

Auctor heredis aperiam, nullam ibi fraudem quis = Open to the founder's heir, we mean no harm to who's in there

You asked for long, I gave you long. I've been writing every spare minute today. Hope you liked it. I'll post again soon, promise!


	9. Moody and Confessions

It's a summer storm over here! You said you wanted long so I gave you long. I'll write this one as long as I can, too. I feel official today :P

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all accordances belong to Joanne Rowling.

_Thoughts_

_Spells_

_**Flashbacks**_

**Writing**

**_*parseltongue*_**

* * *

Harry and Luna walked down to the Great Hall. Luna met up with Harry after his divination lesson. Harry was growling and cursing Trelawney under his breath. Luna just smiled at him. They walked upon a scene that had Harry cursing all over again.

*"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"* Harry growled as the fake Moody thumped past him. Everything happened as it did last time. Everyone but the Slytherins, Harry and Luna were laughing as Draco bounced around as a ferret. Harry looked towards Luna, who nodded.

_"__Auxilium tueri, abscondere nobis sic potest auxilium_" Harry said under his breath. The hall was suddenly dark to everyone but Harry, Luna and Draco. Luna summoned the ferret and the three hid in an abandoned classroom. Harry transformed the ferret back into Draco. Draco was looking around frantically, his appearance all ruffled.

"Don't worry, Draco. We're taking care of Moody." Harry said as he sat on a desk.

"Take care of yourself before you go out." Luna said as she dragged Harry from the room.

"-on't know! Someone here performed dark magic." They heard Moody growl to McGonagall. Harry and Luna simply passed them.

"I can't BELIEVE he did it again. He's going to do the Unforgivables! I know we're hypocrites, we've casted it more then we can count, but this is a school, dammit!" Harry exploded. Luna looked up at him through her lashes. She knew he hated it when she did that. Before either one could say anything, though, Ron and Hermione ran up to them.

"There you are, Harry!" Hermione said, panting. "We haven't talked to you since the train! Where have you been?"

"Did you see what happened to Malfoy?" Ron sniggered. Harry turned tired eyes on Ron.

"I don't think it was very funny. Who ever saved him was very kind." Harry said quietly. Hermione nodded.

"Are you all ready for his class?" Hermione asked. Harry frowned a bit but nodded non-the-less.

"Fred and George said he's amazing." Ron said.

"I would hope so, he's an ex-auror." Luna said dreamily. Harry mumbled under his breath. Ron raised his eyebrow at Hermione. She just shrugged.

Halfway to the Defense classroom Ron realized something.

"Why is Luna coming with us? Isn't she in Ginny's year?" He asked puzzled.

"It's okay if I miss classes. I'm a _Ravenclaw _for a reason. I already know all this years work." Luna explained before they entered the class. They could _feel _magic coming from the doorway. _'Secrecy charms.' _Harry thought as Ron and Hermione entered the classroom. He looked over at Luna. She nodded and put repellent charms on them. When they entered Harry and Luna sat in the back. Ron and Hermione gave them a look from the front of the class.

Moody entered and started talking about something or another.

Harry and Luna tuned him out. They were playing hangman when Moody singled them out.

"Potter, Lovegood. Name the three unforgivable curses." He barked. Harry and Luna looked at him with identical penetrating eyes. It made the fake Moody uncomfortable and they knew it.

"No." Luna said. Her and Harry went back to their game. Moody came back to his senses and thumped over to them.

"No? NO? I'M THE TEACHER, YOU ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!" He roared. Harry and Luna didn't even look up. Moody got angry at their lack of response and _accioed_ the spider. He put it on their desk where they couldn't miss it.

"Imp-"

"_Expelliarmus." _Harry said icily.

"Constant vigilance." Luna reminded the fake Moody.

"Class dismissed. Potter, Lovegood, up to the Headmasters office. Let's go." Harry shrugged as him and Luna got up to go to Dumbles office. They walked in silence to the gargoyle, which opened as soon as Harry and Luna were near it. Moody just shrugged it off and knocked on the door. The fake Moody opened the door when the 'enter' came from inside.

"Ah Harry, I am seeing you a lot this week, and miss Lovegood, welcome. What can I do for you, Alastor?" Dumbles asked as he unstuck two lemon drops.

"These two were disobedient in my class. They refused to answer a simple question then disarmed me." Moody growled.

"Well he _was _yelling for constant vigilance, he should've taken his advice to heart." Luna said shaking her head. Moody glared at her. Dumbles beard twitched.

"What was the question, I assume they just didn't know the answer." Dumbledore said as if it answered everything. Moody barked out some random question. Everyones attention was on Harry as he growled deep in his throat. Luna looked at him with wide eyes.

"Harry, no." She commanded quietly. He growled again, this time more fiercely. "Harry!" Luna nearly shouted. He looked at her with narrowed eyes. Eyes that were quickly turning into slits.

"Harry!" Luna growled. Her eyes were becoming slits, too. Harry whimpered and sat back. Luna sighed. _'That was close.' _She thought.

"We have to go. By the way, Professor, fuck off." Harry said to a stunned Moody as he dragged a giggling Luna down the stairs. They raced each other to the 7th floor. Luna won but just by a hair.

"Cheater." Harry panted. Luna stuck her tongue out at him. She paced as she thought what they normally used. A door appeared and they entered quickly. It was a beautiful forest clearing with lots of boulders and trees. The trees were covered in snow but it felt like a breezy day.

"Finally. I've needed to do this since we got here." Harry said as he removed his clothing. Luna nodded in agreement as she, too, removed her clothes.

"Okay, the rules. No killing. Let's go." Harry said as he transformed into a beautiful black panther with gold fur shaped like a lightning bold on it head. Luna transformed into a gorgeous snow leopard with unique silver patterns all over her fur.

Luna sprung into action and tried to tackle Harry. Harry, being more powerful in his panther form, easily rolled with her and bit her leg. She whined a bit as she bit his ear. Harry growled as the tip of his ear ripped off. They pounced away and circled each other. They were weighing out their components when suddenly Harry ran past Luna and up a tall tree. Luna whined as the branch was too high for her to jump up. She found a decent tree near it and climbed to above Harry's height. Harry had lost her in the snowy terrain and was trying to find her. Luna jumped from her tree and tackled Harry off the branch he was laying in. Harry landed on the floor with a _crack_ and whined. he laid on his back with his arms up in surrender.

They switched back and surveyed the damage. Harry had three broken ribs, a broken arm, a torn ear and a sprained ankle. Luna had a massive bite mark in her arm, which was pouring blood, a sprained ankle and wrist. They grinned at each other as Luna got her wand. She quickly healed them and Harry got potions from his robe to help ease the soreness. Other then a few bruises they were fine.

"That was fun." Harry said as the room morphed into a comfy sitting room. They went and laid on the couch, cuddled in each others arms. They didn't bother with clothes, they were too tired to put them back on and it didn't bother them that the other was naked.

"We should do that once a week." Luna said as snuggled into Harry. A comforter appeared and Harry lay it over them.

"Agreed. Now lets take a nap. I'll set an alarm in time for dinner." Harry said as Luna hummed before falling asleep completely. Harry lay awake and just stared at the gorgeous girl laying on him. He was so lucky to have her in his life and he loved her for _wanting _to be in his life. With those thoughts, Harry fell into a dreamless sleep.

A few hours later, Harry's wand woke them. Harry helped a sleepy Luna into her clothes.

"I'm cold." She whined, still asleep.

"Why didn't you bring your cloak today?" Harry asked as he gave his to her to wear. She snuggled into it.

"I like your better." She said as she leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry just sighed and wrapped his arm around her. Together they walked instep to the Great Hall.

It was right in the middle of dinner when they entered. Everyone turned to look at them.

"Luna, can we eat in the kitchen?" Harry asked nervously as they headed for the Gryffindor table. Everyone was still staring at them and whispering quietly. Luna looked around as Harry Hid his eyes with his bangs.

"Hey! Shut up and get back to eating." She called to all the eyes. They went back to their dinner, gossiping about what happened. She rubbed Harry's back. "Better?" She asked. He looked up to her through his bangs, blushing slightly.

"Kitchen, please?" He asked pleadingly. She sighed, he will never get over his shyness.

"Of course, love." She said as she helped him up. He pulled her to the doors as fast as he could. They head someone following them but they just walked faster. They got to the portrait and Harry tickled the pear after Luna said hello.

Once Harry and Luna were seated with tons of food, the portrait opened. Harry ducked his head.

"Harry, it's Moony and Padfoot." Luna said soothingly. Harry sighed in relief, he _really _didn't like getting stared at. That's what Voldemort would do when he captured him. Just _stare_ at him. Harry shivered.

"Hi, Remmy. Hi Siruis." Harry said as he looked up. Siruis transformed into his human form. Harry wondered if Kreacher was still his house elf. "Hold on, I wanna try something." Harry said as he looked at Luna. She looked curious and nodded her head.

"KREACHER!" Harry commanded. There was a small *pop* as Kreacher appeared. He looked confused.

"Master?" He asked, befuddled. Harry smiled.

"Hullo, Kreacher. Can you clean out the house, please? Keep whatever you'd like, okay? I might be calling you sometimes so be prepared. Is that okay?" Harry asked nicely to the baffled creature. Suddenly, Kreacher smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Master Harry." He said as he bowed low. Harry grinned. Kreacher disappeared with another *pop*.

"I bet you're confused." Harry said to the two bemused men. They nodded.

"I trust them, Harry." Luna reassured him. Harry studied her for a long time then nodded.

"Thank you all so much for the food. It was delicious, sorry we didn't eat it all. We'll be back soon, promise." Harry said to the teary house elves. "Follow us." Harry directed to the baffled pair.

"Harryyyyy." Luna dragged his name out. He sighed.

"Yes, love?" Harry asked sweetly.

"Can I have a piggy back ride?" She pouted. Harry smiled and nodded. She squealed and jumped on his back. Harry cast a feather light charm on her and walked up to their dorm.

"This definitely isn't on the map." Remus said as he looked fascinated at the new area. Harry nodded and led on to the portrait. He opened it himself and walked in with Luna still on his back.

"She's asleep, isn't she?" He asked. Remus and Siruis nodded. Harry smiled. "Let me go lay her down. It's been a hard day." Harry said to them. He walked over to the Slytherin room and changed Luna into his pajamas. For some reason she preferred his because they smelt like him. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. She snuggled into the bed with a content smile.

When Harry walked into the common room Siruis and Remus were talking to the portrait of Godric Gryffindor.

"So you were _friends _with Slytherin?" Siruis asked, abashed. Harry chuckled which brought him to their attention.

"Ah, Harry! How are you? Haven't seen you in, what is it now?" Godric asked Harry as Remus and Siruis sat on a couch. Harry thought for a moment.

"About 5 years? Give or take." Harry said as he got some tea. "How's Salazar? I haven't talked to any of you since I was 18." He said, mixing tea.

"He's fine. Been a right prat about you lately." Godric said as Harry gave Remus and Siruis their tea.

"I bet. I missed him, too. Tell the others to visit sometime, yeah?" Harry asked as he sat down.

"Of course. Well, I see you must explain things to Remus and Siruis. Good luck with that, Harry!" Godric laughed as he left his frame. Harry cursed him.

"So, gonna explain?" Siruis asked after hearing a long line of curses coming from a 14 year old boy. Harry nodded distractedly and took a sip of his tea.

"Luna and I are from the future." He started off with. Remus and Siruis looked at him incredulously. "Don't look at me like that, you asked." Harry said defensively.

"Elaborate?" Remus asked sternly. So Harry started with the beginning. He explained the tournament, Umbitch, the prophecy, Siruis dying, the wars, the raids, the deaths.

When Harry was finished, Siruis and Remus sat back, tea long forgotten.

"I die falling through a veil? And from Bellatrix, no less!" Siruis exclaimed. Harry gave him a lopsided grin.

"From everything he just said that's all you got?" Remus asked amazed.

"No, no, I got everything else but a veil! Really." Siruis started muttering to himself. Harry grinned through a yawn.

"You guys can stay here for tonight, if you'd like. The rooms are named accordingly. Luna and I are staying in Slytherin, Siruis don't start. Just come wake us up if you need us. Night." Harry said as he walked out of the room.

The two men stared after him for a while then got up and slowly made their way towards Gryffindor's room. They needed to mull over this.

Harry, on the other hand, was in his pajamas and cuddled with Luna, fast asleep.

* * *

I feel so guilty for not writing! I had to babysit yesterday then I had to go school shopping today. I spent a few hours on this. I know it's short but I'll write while I'm babysitting tomorrow.


	10. Foreign Schools, Rebellion, & the Goblet

I started on this at 6:26 A.M. Babysitting can be a bitch. So I'm thinking on whether or not to have Wolfstar in this. It's not that big since Remus and Siruis aren't main characters. I wanted to have Luna's reaction to the guys knowing so I'm starting off with the day after. Anyways I'll work on this all day to make it super long. :3

**Disclaimer: **I'm too tired to write Harry Potter, let Jo do it.

_Thoughts_

_Spells_

_**Flashbacks**_

**Writing**

**_*parseltongue*_**

**_Mental_**

* * *

Harry woke up early the next morning. He woke Luna up and they both went into the kitchen.

"So, how did they take it?" Luna asked as she watched Harry scramble eggs and flip pancakes at the same time. He looked at her over his shoulder briefly.

"Speechless. Well, as much as they could be." Harry barked with laughter.

"Sirius complained about the way he died, didn't he?" Luna asked, her hands wrapped around a warm coffee mug.

"Yes he did." Harry smiled at her over his shoulder as he put the finished food on plates.

"Merlin, Harry, you want us to get fat don't you? You didn't even cook this much during the war, and that's saying something!" Luna exclaimed at all the food on the table. There was a huge stack of chocolate chip pancakes, a large plateful of eggs, sausage, bacon, french toast, and waffles.

"Well, I am cooking for four. Sirius eats as much as he can. We need meat on our bones." He said defensively.

"Okay, you win." Luna said sticking her tongue out. Harry smiled at her.

Sirius and Remus woke up about a minute later. They wandered towards the kitchen. Remus heard the other two talking but Sirius went straight for the food.

"Haha I told you." Harry said as Sirius gobbled down as much as he could. Luna and Remus rolled their eyes.

"What were you two talking about when we came in?" Remus asked as he put Nutella on his pancakes.

"We need to get fat, laughing at how Sirius only cared about how he died, the Requindlers. You know." Luna said in between bites. Sirius glared at her, then he realized something.

"Are you wearing Harry's clothes?" He asked amused. Luna blushed as she glared at Harry.

"Don't say it, Harry." Luna threatened. Harry waggled his eyebrows at her before turning to look at Sirius.

"She wears them because she likes that they smell like me." Harry chortled. Luna huffed and pouted. Harry patted her head.

"Don't worry, love. I think it's adorable." He said adoringly.

"So you told us about all the deaths, the war, Dumbledores betrayal and the spell to bring you back. That's all well and good but how _did _you two meet?" Sirius asked as he wolfed down more pancakes. Remus nodded as he ate at a slower pace.

"Do tell." He encouraged. Harry blushed.

"It was in fifth year. We got on one of the last carriages and I was able to see the thestrals. I didn't know what they were and no one else could see them so I freaked out a little. Luna was in the carriage at the time. She told me she could see them, too, and I was just as sane as her." Luna snorted at this. "We hung out over the course of the year and I visited her during the summer. She did find out of the abuse, we weren't lying about that. I went up to her room and it was just, _Luna. _I loved every part of it and that was when I realized I was in love with her." Harry said anxiously, rubbing the back of his neck. Luna smiled at him.

"He came up to my room and just stood in the doorway in a sort of daze. I called him a few times and he looked at me blankly. It was quite amusing. When he broke out of his little daze he stared at me, just stared. He walked up to me, red as a Weasley, and kissed me. It was very sweet. He asked me out in the same room. He's such a romantic." Luna cooed at Harry. Harry was blushing like their was no tomorrow.

Remus smiled at him and Sirius was on the floor laughing. Harry kicked the animagus in the side.

"Shouldn't you be in class right now?" Remus asked as he noticed the time.

"We already know it all. Why go?" Harry shrugged.

"To keep up the appearance, duh." Luna said, snuggling next to Harry on the couch.

"Do _you_ want to go to a lecture where we know _everything_ at an ungodly hour?" Harry asked Luna knowingly. She tickled him in the side. "MERCY MERCY! STOP" Harry laughed as Luna continued tickling him.

"I don't show mercy." Luna said hungrily. "I thought you'd remember that." Remus cleared his throat. Luna stopped tickling Harry as both looked over to Remus. Harry was flushed from laughing and Luna was raising an eyebrow at him. Sirius smiled knowingly at the two.

"Should we?" Luna asked Harry. Harry rubbed his chin as he thought, still pinned to the floor by Luna.

"You two are still going out, right?" Harry asked, looking over to Remus and Sirius. Sirius looked shocked but nodded non-the-less.

"Oh good." Luna said as she plunged onto Harry's lips like a lifeline. Harry moaned into Luna's lips and tried to move his arms to touch her. She, however, held down his arms as she asked for entrance with her tongue. Harry granted it quickly and struggled against her bonds. Luna managed to pull out of the kiss and gave Harry open-mouth kisses down his jawline and neck. Harry whimpered as she sucked and bit at a sensitive spot.

"Luna," Harry panted. "Le-lemme." He whined breathlessly as Luna continued to give him a love bite. She sat up, breathless, and admired her work. There was a deep red welt on Harry's neck and she gave it one more kiss before letting go of Harry.

Harry acted instinctively. He rolled over so he was on top of her and went straight for her collarbone. Luna whimpered, silver eyes clouded over to make a hazy grey. Harry nipped all down her collarbone and went for her neck. He licked at the nape in between her neck and collarbone, he lazily licked all down her down her neck then blew on it. He felt Luna shiver underneath him. Harry smiled a bit dazed, and started biting on her neck. He made sure to stay in one spot as Luna wriggled underneath him. He bit hard and sucked as if he was a vampire. When Harry felt the coppery taste of blood in his mouth he gave Luna's neck another lick. He then gently kissed her and pulled away, breathless.

"Well," Sirius started. "That was... Unexpected." Remus nodded. Harry smirked at them as he conjured a mirror to check out his neck, Luna followed.

"Jesus Harry! It looks like I got bit by a werewolf!" Luna exclaimed. Harry started snickering but stopped when Remus stilled.

"She doesn't mean anything by it, Remmy. It's a phrase our trainer said one time when we walked into our squadron. We had just gotten the werewolves to sign over to us, thanks to you by the way." Harry nodded his head toward Remus.

"Anywho," Sirius said as everyone got settled down. "The foreign schools are going to be here today. Aren't you required to go?" He asked.

"What's your point?" Harry lazily asked from the love seat. Sirius stared blankly at them. Luna and Harry sighed.

"It's not 'til the end of classes, which aren't for another hour." Luna said, fingering her love bite.

"What are you going to do until then?" Remus asked curiously. Harry and Luna looked at each other then back at the other two.

"Bug Snape." They said simultaneously. Harry looked at his wrist.

"In fact, we should go now." He said looking back up.

"But you're not wearing a watch." Remus stated.

"My wrist never lies, Remmy. It's a hair past a freckle!" Harry said as he and Luna got up, removing their shirts as they went.

"How can you be so comfortable like that?" Siruis exclaimed.

"In war, you might get naked. Who cares?" Harry said before shutting his door. Remus shook his head.

"Come _on _Harry! We might be late!" Luna said, pulling Harry through the dungeons.

"But I forgot Ron and Hermione have this class!" He hissed. Luna rolled her eyes.

"Big deal. Come _on, _we have to bug Snape!" Luna said cheerfully as Harry started walking normally again, not letting go of Luna's hand. They burst into Snapes room, arm in arm.

"DO NOT WORRY FELLOW STUDENTS!" Luna yelled.

"WE ARE HERE TO HELP YOU!" Harry called after her.

"Potter, Lovegood." Snape barked. They ignored him and went straight to Neville.

"Well that's your problem, Neville. You forgot to add the caterpillars eyes." Harry said as Luna added them for him.

"Thanks, guys." Neville said relieved and a bit confused.

"Ron needs help." Luna said.

"Hey Ron! You stirred it once too many on one side. Here, this'll fix it." Harry said as he added a crushed bezoar. They went around helping students, ignoring Snape, until the time came for the other schools to come.

"Oh goodie!" Luna exclaimed as her and Harry ran up to the front entrance. McGonagall gave them a disproving glare.

"Potter, Lovegood, where have you been for the past week? What happened to your necks?" She asked as she noticed them. Harry and Luna burt into laughter as the rest of the school came up. McGonagall shook her head and got the school ready, except for Harry and Luna who stood at the very back, wrapped together in Harry's cloak.

"Oh look, the sky. Oh my Merlin, it's a ship!" Harry mocked under his breath. Luna swatted him as she tried to cover her giggles.

The other schools got there no problem, except for the 'Krum' situation. Everything happened the same as last time, save for the fact that Harry sat at the Ravenclaw table and Remus and Snuffles were there.

When dinner was over, Harry tried to get out as fast as he could but Snape stopped him.

"Potter, Lovegood. The Headmaster requires your presence." He said with a sneer. Harry sighed and walked hand in hand with Luna to the gargoyle. It jumped aside for them, no password needed. Harry didn't bother to knock, he just walked right in.

"Hey Dumbles, what's up?" He asked as he sat in the corner, Luna on his lap.

"This is really uncomfortable." She complained. Harry sighed and waved his wand, transfiguring the chair into a plushy love seat. It was a velvet purple, Luna's favorite color. She squealed when she saw it and cuddled up next to Harry.

"Yes, well." Dumbledore started, still amazed a fourth year could do such a high level transfiguration and soundlessly, too. "I've asked you here to inquire about your classes."

"We know all the stuff and we don't like, scratch that, we _refuse _to be separated." Harry said sternly before Dumbledore could continue.

"You know all the stuff?" Dumbledore repeated.

"I _am _the chosen one. What did you _think _was 'the power he knows not'? I'm bloody brilliant." Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._  
_

"You know of the prophecy?" Dumbles asked, a bit scared.

"Duh." Luna said sleepily from Harry's side.

"I thought we've been over this before." Harry said confused.

"Right, well, I must insist you attend all your classes." Dumbledore said earnestly. Harry sighed and looked down at Luna. She was sleeping soundly, using him as a pillow.

"Fine, but only if you agree Luna can be in my classes, too." Harry replied stubbornly. The two powerful wizards had a stare down that lasted for about 10 minutes. Dumbledore finally gave in and nodded.

"Fine, but she must be expected to know all her coursework from third year." He sighed. Harry smiled thinly at him.

"Thank you, sir. Now if that's all?" Harry asked expectedly. Dumbledore hesitated then nodded. Harry mentally sighed in relief. He cast a featherlight charm on Luna and picked her up. He waved his hand at the love seat distractedly, not even noticing Dumbledore's shock at the wandless and soundless spell.

Harry walked through the hallways, carrying Luna. He didn't really see where he was going, he just let his feet lead the way. When he finally broke free of his thoughts he looked around. _'The entrance to the chamber of secrets?" _He thought as he shifted his hold on Luna.

**_*Open*_**He hissed to the sink. It opened and he lazily cast a cleaning charm to clean the grime off the pipe. He slid down, still holding Luna but with a much more firmer grip. He grimaced at the mess laying around and cleaned everything he could. Once he got to the main chamber he saw the Basilisk, perfectly reserved from the cooling charms. He grimaced again as he would have to go through it for potion ingredients.

Harry walked to the statue of Slytherin and repeated the words Tom Riddle once said. The mouth opened, revealing a gaping hole. He levitated himself and Luna up. He stuck his tongue out at all the grime. He cleaned everything as he walked to the bedroom. _'I can't believe she is still sleeping!' _Harry thought incredulously.

Once Harry entered the familiar bedroom he smiled. He lay Luna down on the bed and transfigured her clothes into pajamas. She snuggled under the covers, making Harry smile tiredly. His eyes looked like they held many sorrows and has seen many deaths. Which he has, it just looked so _wrong _on a fourteen year old.

"Jesus Christ almighty, a mouse ran up my nightie. Bit my rump, made me jump. Jesus Christ almighty." Harry softly sang as he walked over to the library. A quick _tempus _showed him it was only 10:24. He would read for a little while, then go to sleep.

Harry separated all the books from parseltongue, dark arts, neutral, gray, light and healing. He would start transferring them tomorrow. Another _tempus _showed it was already nearly midnight. Harry yawned tiredly and went to the bedroom. He banished his clothes, except his boxers, and cuddled in next to Luna. Immediately she sprawled out on him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Harry fell asleep with troubling thoughts, but a smile on his face non-the-less.

Harry woke the next morning with a pillow to the face. He had enough time to rub his eyes and put on his glasses before Luna hit his stomach with the pillow. He smiled and grabbed his own pillow. Another one of their pillow fights lasted for a half hour before they got tired and sweaty. They bother showered and brushed their teeth.

"Let's come back later. I wanna go talk to the giant squid." Luna said, pulling Harry by the hand. She could tell the tournament was upsetting his nerves so they had to do something to take his mind off things. Good thing it was a weekend.

"Okay Luna." Harry smiled. They walked to the entrance and apparated themselves out.

"It's nice to be the most powerful witchards on earth." Harry said happily. Luna hummed in agreement as she pulled him out towards the entrance hall. They passed many curious students as Luna talked about what they should discuss with the squid.

"How about the Humdingers?" Harry suggested as they walked outside. It was sort of chilly so Harry summoned his cloaks. Luna smiled as she put her favorite one on.

"Great idea, Harry!" She said excitedly as they got to their normal spot. It was a edge right on top of where the giant squid always was and it had a gorgeous pink blossom tree. It was _their _spot.

Harry leaned over the edge and called for the giant squid. They saw its head pop out of the water and look at the duo curiously.

"Hi, Thor!" Luna called. The squid looked up, surprised.

**_"Hello, humans."_**It's deep voice echoed inside their minds. _**"How do you know of me?"**_

"We're from the future, duh." Harry told him.

_**"Fascinating."**_ It's voice said curiously inside it's mind. _**"I sense you are very knowledgeable. "**_

Harry and Luna talked to the squid for a few hours, they had Dobby bring them lunch.

"We have to go to dinner now." Luna said wistfully. The squid bid them adieu as they left.

"That was fun." Harry said happily. Luna jumped on his back and squealed in agreement.

"Dinner!" She yelled happily. They ran into the great hall halfway through dinner. Everyone stared at them but they ignored the stares. Harry ran around the great hall with Luna on his back and making airplane noises.

"And if you please remove your seat belts and exit through the door. Thank you for flying Lightning Bolt airlines. We hope you enjoyed your flight." Harry said officially as they stopped at the Slytherin table.

"Hiya Draco!" Luna said happily. Draco grimaced as everyone stared at them.

"Potter will you and your girlfriend please leave?" He asked hotly. Harry pouted.

"NO! You're my best buddy, member? You said we were BFF's!" Harry exclaimed childishly.

"And he's _not _my boyfriend! Boy have cooties, ewwww!" Luna said as she shied away from the boys.

"I got my cootie shot! And you _are _my girlfriend, silly billy. You're a girl and you're my friend. That makes you my girlfriend!" Harry said, sounding like a 7 year old. Draco was blushing fiercely.

"Potter!" He said angrily.

"Malfoy!" Harry mimicked.

"Don't backsie on your friendship, Drake! That's not nice!" Luna exclaimed as she held a crying Harry.

"Will you two act your age at least?" Draco asked embarrassed.

"Will you pinky swear to be my bestie friend?" Harry asked from Luna's embrace.

"If I do will you two knock it off?" Draco asked irritated.

"Yep!" The two chimed. They held out their crooked pinkies. Draco sighed and pinky swore them both.

"Great! Now what's for dinner!" Harry said, returning back to his normal self. He got some food for him and Luna while everyone else started whispering to each other. Sound was returning back to the great hall and Harry was grateful. No one talked to them but Luna and Harry had a very interesting conversation about the tournament.

When the day arrived to have the names pulled out of the Goblet, Harry was stressed. He was scared and angry for being scared.

"Harry, calm down. We know what's going to happen. Let's just go and face the music." Luna said as they walked to the great hall. Harry was close to hyperventilating.

"I don't want to go through all that shit _again__, _Luna!" Harry was close to tears. Luna sighed and pulled him into an empty classroom.

"Harry, look at me." She waited until his frantic eyes met her concerned ones. "Calm. Down." She said as she plunged into a kiss. She knew it was just helping Harry relieve his stress but anything helped. A frantic Harry Potter was _not _good.

Harry gained dominance of the kiss and pushed Luna against a desk. He held her hips in a bruising grip as he crushed his mouth on her. He nipped at her lip and explored her mouth. It tasted like Luna and Harry _craved _it. He shot his lips from her mouth to her throat and started nipping at her neck. He pulled down her robed and shirt and nipped at the nape of her neck. He wasn't going for a love bite, just biting. He licked a trail up her jaw line and to her ear. He bit her earlobe gently and licked the shell of her ear. He blew on it and felt her shiver against him. He went back to her lips and clashed their teeth together. they were so close together they could feel each others heartbeat. It was in sync. Harry drew away with a final nip to her bottom lip. Luna shivered as Harry's body pulled away from hers. She was probably going to have bruises from where his hands were and the back of the desk but she didn't care. Harry examined her bruised lips with a hungry glance.

"Better?" Luna asked as they pulled themselves together. They only had a few minutes to get to the great hall.

"Much." Harry said confidently. They walked, hand in hand to the great hall. They were one of the last ones so they sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey mate, haven't seen you much." Ron said as he stuffed himself with some bouillabaisse.

"Yeah, well, I've been busy. Women." Harry said as he rolled his eyes. Luna swatted him, Hermione doing the same to Ron as he snickered.

"Harry, you really shouldn't be skipping classes." Hermione reprimanded. Harry shrugged and started eating.

When it came time for the names to be pulled Harry squeezed Luna's hand under the table. Krum, Fleur, and Cedric were called. Dumbledore continued talking when it happened. Another paper shot out of the goblet. Harry's breath hitched as he stared at the innocent little paper.

"Harry Potter." He heard Dumbledore say. Harry swore under his breath and stood up. Whispers ensued throughout the hall and many angry voices broke through. Harry ignored them as he and Luna walked to the front.

"We knew this would happen." Luna sighed.

"Yeah. But at least you're with me this time. Partners until the end, right?" Harry said as they made their way up to Dumbledore.

"Partners until the end." Luna agreed, putting her arm on his back. Harry put his around her shoulders and went to face the music.

* * *

Oh Merlin I felt so guilty for not updating! High school is a bitch! Please forgive me ; ; I have a horrible headache and just wrote this out for you. Enjoy, I made it as long as I could without my head exploding. I promise to update more! Pinky swear!


	11. Facing the Music

So I had a great idea for this chapter but I was in school and when I came home to write it I forgot! Just, go, read. I'll be in my corner crying at being a failure. xP BY THE WAY, Of course it's going to be silly! It's LUNA! Luna would of course rubbed off on Harry. Sheesh :P

**Disclaimer: **I'D KILL TO WRITE THAT BOOK. But not Jo, she wrote it and she is my queen. *whimpers* bow to the queen! *le bow*

_Thoughts_

_Spells_

_**Flashbacks**_

**Writing**

**_*parseltongue*_**

**_Mental_**

* * *

Harry and Luna walked into the side room. Cedric, Fleur and Krum looked at them.

"What is it? Do zey want us back in ze Hall?" Fleur's familiar voice drifted over to them. She was 7 months pregnant and battled hard against the Death Eaters non-the-less. She died when she was 8 months by Voldemort torturing her for information. She was _so_ strong.

"Someone put my name in the Goblet so I got picked, too." Harry said grumpily as he sat down.

"That's awful." Cedric said meaningfully. Harry just mumbled in reply. Luna smiled at him as she plopped down on his lap. Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes?" He asked, referring to her mischievous smile. Her smile just got bigger. Harry moaned. "No, Luna! No." Harry drew out the last word as he realized he wasn't going to win.

"Yes." Luna said, poking him in the chest. She leaned really close to his ear and said, no more of a ghost of a whisper, "Come get me." WIth that she hopped from his lap and cast a disillusionment charm on herself. He smiled thinly and started running after her.

"Wanna play hide and seek?" He yelled to the shocked occupants of the room. Cedric shrugged and nodded.

"Okay, I'm it. You cast an invisibility charm on yourself and I have to try and find you." Harry said, casting detection spells all over the room. Fleur and Krum joined a few moments later.

This is what the adults walked into.

"ARG! Luna! Stop using that one!" Harry exclaimed as he fell against the wall he saw Luna leaning on just a few moments ago.

"No! You said _any _invisibility charms! Never said you can't cast the ghost one!" She giggled in reply, her voice echoing in the room so you couldn't quite determine where it came from. Harry moaned in frustration.

"Got you Cedric." He said as he put his arm out, looking for Luna.

"How come you always find me?" Cedric asked irritated, as he re-appeared. Harry smiled a secret smile and kept looking. "Hi Fleur." Harry said as something bumped behind him as he stopped.

"ARG!" She said, frustrated, as she reappeared. Harry ran up behind the adults.

"Hi Krum." He said, patting an invisible back. Krum reappeared shaking his head.

"LUNA!" Harry screamed.

"What the devil is going on here?" Professor Snape asked irritated.

"I can't find Luna." Harry pouted. He perked up, however, when he felt a kiss right below his ear. He reached up and flipped the invisible Luna onto his lap.

"Haha I found you." He said as Luna reappeared.

"Yeah, _after _I gave up." Luna said, snickering. Harry tickled her right on her side. "Ah! Mercy, Mercy!" She screamed, laughing.

"Only 'cause there are adults here." Harry whispered into her ear. He pulled away and looked towards the befuddled adults.

"So?" He asked after a silence. They seemed to snap out of it and nodded.

"Extra-"

"It's _not _extraordinary. It's a punishment from a bloody Death Eater on our staff." Harry interrupted Bagman, irritated. He saw Snape pale. Harry realized what he was thinking and cursed under his breath.

"We do not have a Death Eater on our staff, Harry." Dumbles told him. Harry growled at him.

The adults kept talking but Harry was staring at the pale Snape.

"- the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests" Harry heard Crouch say as he tuned back in. He looked down to Luna's questioning eyes. He nodded and her eyes seemed to grow older, instead of the dreamy, childish innocence they should be. He hugged her tight from behind. She turned and Harry felt his shirt getting wet.

"Okay, well I have to get this one to bed." Harry said as he stood up with Luna. "Remmy, mind to come with us?" Remus nodded.

"Of course, Harry." He said, kicking Sirius.

"Goodnight, everyone." Harry said walking out of the room, Remus and Snuffles following. They walked to the room of requirement. Harry simply thought of what he wanted and a door appeared. It opened as he stepped up to it. Remus followed after him.

"Excuse me for a minute, guys." Harry said as he sat down on the love seat. "Luna? Luna, it'll be okay, I promised it always would be, right?" Harry whispered to the shaking figure in his arms. She peeked up at him, large silver eyes, full of tears, stared lovingly at his face. It seemed she was trying to memorize his entire face. She reached a hand out and gently rubbed his face. Her eyes seemed to cloud over.

"Luna? Luna! No!" Harry scolded as she stared unseeingly at him. "Luna, it's not like that anymore. We came back, remember? Don't go back to that time." Harry said, slightly shaking her. She focused back on him.

"Harry?" She asked confused. Harry sighed, relieved.

"Yes, love?" He asked as she seemed to come back to reality. She smiled thinly.

"You needed a shave." Luna said, stroking his smooth face. Harry barked with laughter, maybe a bit hysterical.

"Yes I did. Now look, we got guests." Harry said, pointing to the two confused men.

"Guests?" Luna repeated. "Sirius is far too impolite to be a guest."

"Hm, true." Harry said as he thought of a dog house. It appeared right over Sirius. They all laughed as Sirius complained.

"Why are we in the room of requirement?" Luna asked once everything calmed down.

"Er, it was the first place I thought of. Wanna go home?" Harry asked sheepishly. She nodded and reached out for him to pick her up. Harry obliged as he walked over to the wall.

"Hey girl." He said, stroking the wall. "I've missed you. Mind letting us go through to our room?" Harry asked as Hogwarts _purred _with magic. They all felt magic wash over them. A minute later they were in the Founders room.

"Ah, Harry! Luna!" Rowena said from her portrait. Luna squealed.

"Hi Row! I've missed you! Haven't seen you in forever! How's Helg?" Luna said, jumping from Harry's embrace to the portrait.

"She's fine. She'll visit soon, she's busy talking to the headmaster." At this, she rolled her eyes. "It does seem like forever, hasn't it?" The Founder said, smiling down at the Ravenclaw. Luna nodded and made some chit chat with the portrait.

"God." Harry said, exasperated. He went over to the kitchen and made some hot chocolate.

"Yummy! Bye Row! Tell Helg I said hi, k?" Luna said as she smelt the hot chocolate.

"Yeah, and tell Sal to visit us!" Harry called from the kitchen. Rowena laughed a beautiful laugh and nodded.

"Of course. Have a good night, you four." Ravenclaw said before disappearing. Luna ran into the kitchen and jumped on Harry's back. Harry smiled and snapped his fingers. The mugs appeared on the coffee table.

"I made it just the way you all like it." He said as he carried Luna over to the couches.

"Firewhiskey, extra marshmallows for Sirius. Extra chocolate for Remmy. Melted chocolate frog and some firewhiskey in Luna's, along with the sleeping potion." Harry said as everyone looked at him.

"Why do you know all that?" Remus asked.

"What's in yours?" Siruis asked, curiously.

"I'm from the future, duh. And mine is, er, not _really _hot chocolate." Harry said, not knowing how to explain it.

"His is a bunch of different alcoholic beverages mixed together with some pain relieving potion in it." Luna said as she sipped at hers.

"Luna! They're my legal guardians." Harry said irritated.

"Don't you worry about getting drunk?" Remus asked, eyebrow raised. Luna snorted into her cup.

"Luna!" Harry said as he glared at her.

"What?" Siruis asked, eager to hear what she had to say.

"Harry doesn't get drunk. He's immune." Luna said, smirking at Harry. "It sucks though, he could be fun when he's drunk." Luna pouted.

"Well _sorry. _I've tried to get drunk, and you've tried to get me drunk. You know I can't help it." Harry said, rolling his eyes. Luna smiled and leaned over to his ear. She gently licked the shell of his ear.

"You're more fun sober." Luna whispered. She felt him shiver as she leaned back with a smirk.

"Do I want to know?" Remus asked confused. Sirius motioned for him to shut up.

"No Sirius, you pervert, we're not going to tell you. Although, I'm sure Luna would _love _to tell you about our sex life." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"You have a sex life?" Remus asked once again confused.

"Well, not right now." Luna pouted.

"We haven't hit puberty yet. It's no fun unless we've hit puberty." Harry winked. Luna smacked him.

"My boobs weren't even that big, you dork! It can too be fun!" Luna said suggestively. She slithered over to him and kissed him on the nape of the neck.

"Jesus Luna! We're not exhibitionists, stop doing things in front of my godparents." Harry said, trying to push her off. "And anyway, I wasn't talking about your boobs, conceited prat! I didn't hit puberty until the end of 4th year." Harry said, blushing slightly.

"Fine." Luna sighed with a final kiss to his lips. Harry grinned at her.

_"Sometimes distracting yourself with something *cough* sex *cough* will help diffuse the tension and stress. Like Potter and Lovegood do!" _Harry intoned. Luna groaned.

"Stop being a trainer copy. He caught us one time and never let us live it down." She said annoyed. Siruis and Remus grinned.

"So who was your trainer anyways?" Remus asked, sincerely curious. Harry and Luna cut off their emotions and looked at each other.

_**It was the first day of training. Moody was standing at the front. "Here you will refer to me as trainer or boss. No ands, ifs, or buts about it." He said seriously. "Never, and I mean NEVER, tell anyone who I am. We can't trust everybody. You just trust who's in this room but never say who I am to ANYONE. Even your family. I'm your trainer, nothing else, got it?"**_

_****_The last part echoed in their heads.

"-ry? Luna?" They heard Remus and Sirius calling in front of them. They jumped into battle mode immediately and tackled them.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, his eyes clouded over from a different place, a different time.

"Harry! It's me, Sirius! Snap out of it!" Sirius called from the chokehold he was in. Harry's eyes cleared and he physically shook himself.

"Oh shit. Sorry Sirius." Harry said releasing him from the hold. He looked over at Luna and Remus.

"Luna. Luna, love. Come here." Harry said, his arm held out. Luna looked towards his voice as her eyes slowly cleared, too. She inched over to him.

"Sorry." She said, hugging Harry tight.

"We can't tell you who our trainer is." Harry told Remus and Sirius from the floor. Luna was holding him tight.

"Bed?" She mumbled from his side.

"Of course, princess." Harry said tiredly.

"Goodnight guys." Harry and Luna said at the same time.

"Weasley twins." Sirius mumbled. Remus smiled.

"Goodnight you two, sweet dreams." He told them as they walked to their bedroom.

"Don't forget Sirius' leash, don't want him pissing on the furniture." Harry said before shutting the door. Sirius growled.

"Shut up Sirius." Remus said fondly. Sirius just growled again. Remus just laughed.

* * *

So Wolfstar or not to Wolfstar? I have a bad headache again. Plus it's a Sunday xD So I finished this up and now I'm going to bed.


	12. The First Task

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. YOU MUST HATE ME. But it's okay cuz I love you anyways. So I had +2 _for _Wolfstar and +1 _against _Wolfstar. Since they probably won't be in this chapter much I shall give you more time to decide. :D They're sort of immature in this chapter and expect a lemon at the end. I'm used to slash plus I'm a virgin, so it won't be that great xD

**Disclaimer: **Mister Potter belongs to Misses Joanne Rowling.

_Thoughts_

_Spells_

_**Flashbacks**_

**Writing**

**_*parseltongue*_**

**_Mental_**

* * *

"It isn't real, Harry!" Luna argued as they made their way down to the Champions tent. It was the day of the first task and Harry wasn't nervous what-so-ever.

"Yes it is, Luna! I can prove it to you, if you'd like!" Harry said suggestively.

"There is no such thing as a 'g-spot'! Prove me wrong, tonight, then." Luna mischievously replied. Harry grinned at her.

"I'm hitting puberty earlier this year." Harry laughed. Luna raised an eyebrow at him and grabbed his junk in front of God and everybody.

"Damn, you're right. Still not as big as it was last time but it'll get their." She said, patting his cheek. They entered the Champions tent and continued talking about Harry's penis.

"Um Harry?" Cedric asked confused. Harry just shook his head.

"Girls." Harry said, rolling his eyes. Cedric laughed loudly to that as Fleur and Luna hit Harry.

"Why am I getting abused?" Harry pouted.

"Girls." Luna mimicked. Harry just pouted some more.

"Whatevs." He said as Bagman walked in.

"Well, you're all early! Wonderful. Well, now, time to fill you in!" Bagman said brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" - he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them - "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different - er - varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too... ah, yes... your task is to _collect the golden egg!" _

Harry rolled his eyes. Bagman didn't even notice Luna. Cedric looked at them all as Bagman left.

"So what do you think it is?" Cedric asked the two nervous contestants and the one bored Harry. But at this, Harry froze. _'Cedric doesn't know what the task is!' _Harry thought to himself. He must've forgotten to tell him since he didn't visit Hagrid this time around. He slapped himself on the forehead. Luna worriedly rubbed his arm.

"Cedric, come here." Harry said quickly. Cedric raised his eyebrow at him but walked over non-the-less. Harry quickly explained about the dragons and made up some story about how he knew and why he didn't tell Cedric. Once explained, Cedric nearly had a panic attack.

"Right, thanks." He said to Harry as he went to go think.

"Luna, disguise yourself!" Harry hissed as he heard footsteps. Luna quickly disillusioned herself. Bagman came back inside with Remus, Snuffles, Snape, and Cedric's dad. He offered them all the bag and everyone got what they got last time. Harry growled at the mini dragon. It growled back.

"How are you?" Remus asked as Harry waited for his turn.

"I'm fine, Remmy, how are _you? _It must be hard to see your godson go out to face a very deadly creature." Harry said as Luna sat in his lap.

"I'm doing okay. You've faced it once before, right?" Remus said quietly. Harry nodded as he gently stroked Luna's hair.

"Are you going out with me or do you wanna watch from the stands?" Harry quietly whispered to her as he got ready to go out.

"I'm staying with you. Partners until the end, right?" He heard her whisper ever so quietly.

"Make sure you do the Dumbledore proof one." Was the last thing Harry said before he faced the crowd.

"This is way too easy." Harry said as he walked up to the Dragon.

_**The light were trying to gather the dark creatures on their side but Dragons were a big issue. "Harry could do it. If anyone can, it's him." Everyone was saying. So finally, the Trainer finally gave Harry a go at it and everyone was surprised to learn Dragons understood parseltongue. Harry got a pet Dragon from Norberta, and he loved it like it was his own.**_

***Well hello, gorgeous.* **Harry hissed to the Dragon. The Dragon looked surprised to hear him speak but answered non-the-less.

_**"Hello, human. You speak?"**_Harry heard a female voice inside his head.

***Yes. I know you're colorblind, but one of those eggs aren't real. They're trying to get me to fight you for it but I couldn't fight a beautiful thing like you.* **Flattery was the best policy, in Harry's opinion. Harry heard Luna guffaw next to him. The Dragon brought it's head to eye level with Harry.

**_"Please take it, Master. But if you don't mind, they haven't fed me in weeks. Help me out?"_**The Dragon asked Harry. Harry accioed the Golden egg then transfigured a boulder into a heap of raw meat. The Dragon let out a pleased roar and started eating.

***Before I leave, what is your name?*** Harry asked the hungry creature.

_**"Galaxy. Thank you, Master, again."**_Her voice echoed through Harry's head. Harry smiled and walked over to the stunned nurse to get checked out. Everyone in the crowd had their mouths wide open, even the judges. snapped back to her usual stern self.

"Dragons!" She said, in a disgusted voice. Harry smiled, he had missed Poppy. She was really nice to him in school, since he was in the hospital wing so much.

"Brilliant, Harry!" Hermione said, running to give him a hug, making Madame Pomfrey humph.

"Really wicked, mate!" Ron exclaimed, stunned. Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

"You're perfectly unharmed. Amazing. First time for everything, I suppose. Go see your score." Madame Pomfrey said, smiling softly.

"Thanks, Poppy." Harry thanked before hopping off the bed. Luna met him outside, like he thought she would.

"Harry? Can Ron and I talk to you. Alone?" Hermione asked, looking at Luna. Harry looked over to Luna, his eyes questioning. She simply nodded and let go of his hand. Harry walked over with Hermione and Ron.

"What?" Harry asked, nervous.

"Why are you and Loony suddenly a couple? Last I knew, you two didn't even know each other." Hermione huffed. Ron nodded. Harry glared at the two of them. The intensity of the glare startled the other two and they made a step back.

"_Do not call her Loony, EVER again!" _Harry said in a calm, menacing voice. Prepared for him to blow up, the other two startled at how mature Harry was acting. His tone made them feel guilty and, for some reason, scared.

"Okay, mate." Ron said, trying to hide his nervousness. Harry knew exactly how he made them feel. He used to scare Voldemort with that tone.

"We aren't _suddenly _a couple, as you so eloquently put it. I thought I explained it to everyone. She was getting bullied last year and I helped her. The first time I saw her, I was in love. We started talking and had a lot in common. I told her my feelings for her at Christmas. We kissed and the rest is history." Harry said crossly. He didn't wait for a reply and walked over to Luna.

Luna, curious as to why Harry stomped back to her, stared at him with questioning eyes. Harry growled and kissed her. Luna was surprised, but welcomed the kiss non-the-less. Harry was very dominant and bit at her lip. She allowed it, loving it when he was like this. He explored her familiar mouth and grabbed her hips in a bruising grip. He pulled her forward, against him and she felt the hard-on under his skinny jeans, Luna insisted he wear. She smiled into the kiss and put her hands in his back pockets that hugged his arse quite nicely. Harry growled deep in his throat and Luna felt the vibrations from his chest.

"Ahem." Karkaroff said into the mic. Harry reluctantly pulled from the kiss with a final nip to Luna's bottom lip. They didn't move from the embrace, though.

"Yes?" Harry asked as his head turned to face the judges. Luna rested her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"Your scores." Dumbledore said with a smile. Harry sneered at him, not in a mood to deal with anyone at the moment.

Madame Maxime gave him a 9, Crouch a 7 (he was pale and sweating, Dumbledore gave him a 10, Bagman a 10 as well, and Karkaroff a 7. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Can I go now?" Harry asked irritatedly. They nodded. Harry smiled a cheshire smile and pulled Luna with him.

"Harry, Luna! Wait up!" Remus called. Harry moaned at another disruption. They stopped and waited until Remus and Siruis caught up.

"What?" Harry snapped. Luna smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Patience." Luna said calmly.

"Why is he in such a bad mood?" Remus asked, motioning for them to keep walking.

"Something Ron and Hermione said to him, I suppose. He usually blows off steam by having se-" Luna was cut off by Harry's hand over her mouth. Remus looked confused but then a knowing smile came across his face. Siruis nudged Harry's knee with a waggle of his doggy eyebrows. HArry growled and grabbed Luna by the arm.

"Bye Remmy, Padfoot. You know the way." Harry called, dragging a smirking Luna into the castle.

Once inside Harry turned and kissed her, apparating them to their bedroom. He banished their trainers and socks and pushed Luna onto the bed. Luna panted as she watched Harry undress. Once done, he pounced on her like a cat to its prey.

He literally tore her clothes off and started nipping at the nape of her neck. Luna looked down into his eyes and saw how bright they were. Harry was oblivious to her musings as he licked a trail down her breast to her naval. He then proceeded to blow cool air onto the wet trail, making her shiver. The friction between them was unbearable. Harry _loved _it.

He crashed down onto her lips as he entered her. She was still a virgin in this body, so his expectation of her cherry popping was correct. Luna winced a little but was lost in the_ feelings. _And damn, it felt amazing! Harry had a bruising grip on her hips as he roughly went faster and faster.

They stared into each others eyes as they both came. Harry collapsed against Luna and gently nibbled at her neck, creating another love bite.

He fell next to her when he was done and laid behind her.

"That happened a lot quicker than I thought it would." Luna mused.

"I wasn't going to have sex with you until next year, when our bodies were more developed. But Hermione and Ron just got me so ruffled up." Harry growled deep in his throat.

"What'd they say?" Luna asked softly.

"They insulted you." Harry murmured angrily. Luna giggled.

"Harry, before I met you in 5th year I was bullied all the time. Then Voldemort called me your whore. It doesn't bother me." Luna said amused.

"But it bothers me. I love you. I'm sorry for not being there for you before 5th year." Harry said quietly. Luna hugged him.

"Partners for life" She whispered against his neck. She felt tears slide down his cheeks and a smile spread across his face.

"Partners for life." He agreed, hugging her tightly.

* * *

So that was my first lemon xD It's really bad, I know. I've never read a boy/girl pairing, I'm used to slash so I tried my best. I've also started another story so I'll regularly be in between the two. Anywho, hoped you liked it :)


	13. Bark

Harry and Luna walked out of their bedroom to see Siruis and Remus chatting at the kitchen table, already eating.

"Morning." Remus said with a smile.

"Feel better?" Siruis waggled his eyebrows, studying the hickeys on Luna's neck.

"Much." Harry shortly said before he dug into the food. After the first few bites he stopped, confused.

"What?" Luna asked, curious as to why Harry hasn't inhaled his breakfast yet.

"Who made this?" Harry asked the two occupants. They shrugged.

"We though you made it or had a house elf make it or something. Why?" Remus asked.

"It can't be." Harry breathed. Luna turned curious eyes on him as he turned towards the kitchen.

"Harry?" She asked cautiously.

"Kreacher! Dobby! Winky!" Harry called in the silence of the room. Three pops rang out throughout the silence.

"Master!" The three elves bowed and hugged him.

"We've missed you!" Winky squealed. Dobby bobbed his head.

"Yes, Mr Harry Potter, sir. Dobby missed serving Harry Potter and his Moon." Dobby rushed out, excitedly.

"It's been awhile, Master. Did you like the food I made?" Kreacher asked calmly, a hint of happiness in his tone. Remus and Siruis stood staring in shock at the creature.

"Wow, I didn't think our bind would still be in this world." Luna said, amazed.

"Yes, thank you very much Kreacher. You've been doing our laundry and other things, haven't you? Harry directed towards Winky and Dobby. They bobbed their head. "Thank you" Harry smiled sincerely.

"Thank you, Master, for coming home." Winky said. Harry smiled, his heart hurting a bit.

_**At the battle of Hogwarts, all the house elves had ran out to save as many people as they could. Kreacher, Dobby and Winky were the only ones left. Harry and Luna were living alone now, since their home was torn down. They needed help around the tent/house while they were making battle plans. Harry was already bound to Kreacher, so he helped around anyways, especially with his unique cooking style. Harry and Luna bound Winky and Dobby after everything started being too much for Kreacher. They had been happy and excited. Sadly, they died one by one in front of Harry and Luna, by non other then Bellatrix LeStrange herself. Harry and Luna made sure they got their revenge for that.**_

"Well, I'm completely confused." Siruis said, cheerfully. Harry and Luna just shook their heads at him.

"Long story. Too long." Luna said, a sad tone in her voice. Siruis and Remus nodded, leaving it at that. They ate in silence until Siruis' curiosity got the best of him.

"So, you two wear protection last night?" He asked, looking at the young couple. Harry spit out the oatmeal he just started eating and looked incredulously at him. Luna giggled.

"We're almost as old as you, if you count our age now to the age we were before. I'm sure you know that we know some, _charms, _that'll protect us well enough." Harry said without looking up. Siruis blushed and went back to eating.

"So, you're going back to classes today?" Remus asked after an uncomfortable silence.

"Yep." Harry answered before taking a bite of a pancake.

"I'm sure you could just take your OWLS early and get out." Siruis said. Harry was shaking his head before he even finished.

"We never had adequate professors, besides Moony. I suppose you could say Crouch was a good teacher. But, without the right education, it would be suspicious of us to have gotten so intelligent." Harry explained as he summoned his and Luna's knapsacks.

"Well, have fun. Potions first, right?" Siruis asked, making a face.

"Yep! Let's go Luna." Harry said, offering his arm. Luna took it and they apparated right outside the potions classroom.

"We're like a half hour early." Luna whined.

"What can we do in a half hour?" Harry suggested with a smirk. Luna smiled and pulled him into the dark passageway right by the potions classroom.

One heavy snogging session later, Luna and Harry made it to potions late, with bruised lips and love bites.

"Sorry we're late, Professor." Harry said, once he caught his breath. Snape sneered at them and motioned for them to take their seats.

"No detention? Damn!" Luna murmured under her breath. Harry snorted.

"You're very sex crazed at the moment." Harry observed as he got their cauldron and things out.

"What do you expect? I was 22 when we came back. We hadn't had sex forever!" Luna whined the last bit, a little too loudly. The class snickered at the outburst. Luna and Harry just stuck their tongue out at them.

"What potion are we making?" Harry changed the subject.

"The aging potion." Luna said after looking up at the board.

"Really? I could do that in my sleep!" Harry complained. He got the ingredients anyways and started working. Luna just sat there, staring at nothing. Harry didn't let anyone interrupt him during potions, so she just stared off.

Suddenly, something akin to being dragged on the floor, reached the ears of the potion class. Everyone looked towards the mysterious noise, except Harry. Some girls screamed and got as far away from the floor as possible. Others ran to the other side of the classroom. Luna looked from the animal to Harry and decided to let her face the wrath of Harry.

_***Master?***_A confused female voice drifted over to Harry. Harry, in a haze of potion making didn't respond immediately. When he set the cauldron to cool he turned to look at the large snake.

_***Nagini? What are you doing here?***_Harry asked, confused. Nagini left Voldemort for him because he was a more loyal and 'fun' master.

_***I'm not sure. I was with my old master when I sensed you. I no longer serve my old master, Tom will be fine without me. You need me now. How are you, Master?***_Nagini explained as she slithered up Harry's sleeve. A lot of the people in the room shrieked.

"Hi Nagini! How are you? I was surprised Harry didn't explode for someone interfering with his potion making. You know how he is." Luna said cheerfully, rolling her eyes. Nagini exploded with snake laughter, which wasn't very appealing.

"Shut up, Luna." Harry said good-naturedly.

_***Nagini, sweetie, could you shrink down for me? Everyone in the room is staring at me like I'm a psycho.***_Harry asked, looking around the classroom. Nagini shrunk with no complaint and wrapped herself around his neck.

_***You're cold. Where's your sweater?***_Nagini mothered him. Harry moaned with defeat. She always had to baby him!

**_*I'm fine, Nagini.*_ **Harry insisted as Luna tried to tell everyone it was just Harry's pet snake and they learned he spoke parseltongue in second year so they shouldn't be surprised.

"Jesus, can't people have strange fads?" Harry asked, confusing the purebloods. Harry facepalmed and shook his head.

"Back to your seats everybody! Finish your potion!" Snape finally chimed in over all the loud voices. Everyone slowly moved back to their seats as they cautiously stared at the lump under Harry's shirt.

"Potter. Lovegood. Up here. Now." Snape bit out. Harry cursed, which resulted in him being chastised in both languages.

"I can never get a break!" Harry whined on the way to Snape's desk. Luna giggled.

"Got that right!" She chirped. Harry glared at her but couldn't hold it for long as they both ended up bursting up laughing.

"Potter! Lovegood!" Snape all but screamed. Still laughing, the duo made it to the front.

"Yes, Professor?" Luna asked politely. Harry straightened up and nearly saluted the man. Old habits die hard.

"Are you two done with your potion?" Snape asked as if it was just a formality.

"Yes, why?" Harry inquired in a sickly sweet way. Snape grimaced and motioned for them to go through to his office.

"Great." Harry murmured to Luna. She nodded in agreement.

"Potter," Snape started. "Potter, that snake. You called her Nagini?"

"Well, it's her name." Harry said as if it was obvious.

"Right. Did she have a former owner?" Snape tried again.

"She's magical. Magical creatures last awhile, Professor. I'm sure she's had many owners before me." Harry said, purposefully evading the question Snape wanted to ask. Snape growled in frustration.

"Go to the headmasters office." Snape glared at them then went back to his class. Harry shrugged to Luna and offered his arm. She took it and they apparated.

They appeared right in Dumbledore's staircase. They knocked on the door five times, just to creep him out. Dumbledore was startled, although he didn't show it. No one has ever made it to his office without him knowing about it first. He smiled non-the-less.

"Harry, my dear boy!" Harry growled. "And Miss Lovegood! How lovely to see you! To what do I owe this pleasure?" Dumbledore boasted with his usual gusto. How Harry once saw him as inspiring, he had no idea.

"Professor Snape sent us up here because Harry's pet snake got lost and found him in potions." Luna lied smoothly. Harry, meanwhile, was having a conversation off to the side with Nagini.

_***What has Tom been doing, Nagini?*** _Harry asked curiously. He knew Voldemort was planning to get resurrected from his blood by the end of the tournament. It was interesting to hear about it from the other side of the fence, per say.

**_*Planning your death, drinking my milk like a eggling, mooching off Wormtail. The usual.*_ **Nagini had a shrug in her voice as she met eye level to Harry.

_***Yay! My death is always fun with Moldy-shorts! He always fails, though.***_Harry clicked his tongue. Nagini was thrust into another bout of snake laughter, which stopped Dumbledore and Luna's conversation. Harry cracked a smile, oblivious to their audience.

_***You're right with that one, Master.***_Nagini agreed. Harry grimaced. He hated that name.

_***Nagini, can you possibly call me anything but 'Master'? I hate that name.*** _Harry asked the snake. The other two just stared in wonder as they watched a snake, of all things, contemplate something.

_***Okay, scar head.*** _Nagini said, trying the name out on her tongue. Harry burst out laughing.

"What?" Luna asked, curious.

_***You called me that last time, Nagini! Oh how I love you!*** _Harry laughed.

"She's calling me Scar Head." Harry explained. Luna cracked up.

"I don't understand." Dumbledore said, confused.

"You wouldn't, old man." Harry sneered. Dumbledore physically shook his head and smiled grimly at the two.

"Well, Harry, my dear boy," Dumbledore tried again before Harry cut him off.

"I am _not _your boy." Harry irritatedly said. Dumbledore looked at him for a minute then continued.

"Well, may I take a look at that snake of yours?" Dumbles asked. Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Nagini. _'He'd recognize her in an instant!'_Harry thought, trying to find a way around this. _  
_

"No." Harry stubbornly replied. Dumbledore looked confused.

"Harry, why are you different?" He asked once he got over the initial shock. Harry seemed to get _very _pissed off.

"I. Grew. Up." Harry spat. "I'm not your little pawn anymore, Dumbles. You don't and can't control my life anymore. Let's go Luna." Harry said angrily. Luna got up without complaint, but trying to brighten Harry's mood put a few charms on the room. Harry burst out laughing.

"What?" Dumbles asked confused.

"Nothing, nothing." Harry said looking at the decorations Luna added. They were pictures of Voldie and Dumbles kissing, Dumbles dressed like a girl.

Good thing Luna created the Peek-a-boo charm. It only let's people see it if you're not in the picture, which is why Dumbles couldn't see it.

Harry and Luna walked to their next class, discussing what they should do with Crouch.

"I think we should kill him." Harry said seriously. Luna bunched her eyebrows together.

"That won't solve anything." She argued.

"The portkey wouldn't be here! Hell, if I killed him sooner I wouldn't be in the damn tournament in the first place!" Harry said, frowning.

"But you are, Harry. Moldy-shorts have to be resurrected sooner or later, why not sooner? Then everyone could start preparing." Luna said reasonably. Harry thought about it and nodded with a sigh.

"Why are you always right?" He asked. She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Because I'm the girl!" She cheerfully said as they entered the DADA room.

"Potter, Lovegood." Moody barked from the front.

"Can't wait until it's just, 'Potters!'" Harry whispered to Luna, who giggled. Moody looked confused.

"Oh sorry, sir. Couldn't hear us? I said, 'This class is too easy.'" Harry lazily said as he prepared for a detention. Instead, Crouch threw a pale yellow spell at him, which Harry lazily deflected. It was a very dark curse that not many could deflect. It headed back to the fake Moody and he paled. It hit him right before he attempted to duck.

"The bladder shrinking curse? Really, Professor, that's level 3 Dark Arts." Luna said, bored. Moody glared at them

"Class dismissed." He barked. But everyone stayed behind to hear what Harry and Luna were going to say next.

"Got a little problem, Professor?" Harry asked innocently. Moody blushed a bright red and glared at them. He walked to the door to his office and found it moved at his touch. Harry smirked.

"You're the Professor, why don't you fix it?" Luna asked as she admired her spell work. No one even knew of the spell yet, so no one knew the counter curse.

"Leave." Moody said right as his bladder released. He peed all over himself and the floor around him.

"You seem to got a problem there, Professor." Harry said with a straight face.

"Don't worry, when I was younger I used to wet the bed, too." Luna stage whispered. Moody looked murderous. Harry and Luna both giggled.

"Time to go, Luna!" Harry screamed, grabbing Luna's hand and running out of the classroom before another curse was shot at them. They were happy and breathless by the time they reached the Great Hall.

"Where are we going to sit?" Harry asked, panting. Luna contemplated the question before grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him up to the head table. It was early enough that no one was there.

"Let's see." Luna said, looking at Harry as he sat in the Headmasters chair.

"What?" He asked, somewhat self conscious. She smiled and whipped out her wand.

"I can work with this." She said, casting spells on Harry. When she was finished she cast a spell on the doorway, linking it to Dumbledore.

When students started coming in for lunch, they were surprised to see Dumbledore talking to Luna. Dumbledore, was surprised with Luna's work.

"Damn, Luna! Should've used this in the war! Would've fooled Snake Face himself." Harry admired his old crinkling face, long white beard and wrinkled his nose at the strange robe. He looked just like Dumbles.

"Oh God, imagine Dumbles walking up to Voldemort, 'Hey, Tommy boy, how are you? By the way Snape is on my side, not that it matters since he's already dead, just thought I should let you know.'" Luna mimicked. They both busted up laughing.

When the real Dumbledore walked through the door, a powerful spell washed over him, not that he noticed. He walked up to his seat at the head table when he noticed he was shorter, bur he just brushed it off. Then he noticed himself sitting in his spot.

"Excuse me." Dumbledore asked Harry, somewhat rudely.

"Yes, my dear boy? Would you care for a lemon drop?" Harry said in his best Dumbledore impression. Dumbledore looked at Harry in shock for a minute before he realized what was going on.

"IMPOSTOR!" He shouted. "HE'S NOT DUMBLEDORE! I AM!" He shouted once everyone had looked towards him.

"Harry!" Ron shouted. "That's Dumbledore. Maybe we should get your head checked." Everyone laughed at Dumbledore's expression. He conjured a mirror and looked at himself. A shocked Harry Potter's face looked back at him. He shouted and dropped the mirror. Harry laughed.

"Come and see me in my office after lunch, my dear boy." Harry said jollily. Everyone laughed at Dumbledore.

"This is confusing." Luna whined and undid the spells. Harry appeared in the headmasters chair and Dumbledore reappeared.

"Luna." Harry pouted, drawing out her name.

"Harry." Luna mimicked. Harry crouched with a pout. Remus and Siruis were laughing hysterically. Well, Siruis was barking hysterically.

"Shut up." He mumbled to the duo. They just laughed - er- barked harder.

"May I have my seat back?" Dumbledore asked, ruffled. Harry mumbled a spell under his breath as he got off. As soon as Dumbledore sat down his bear was a braided rainbow. Everyone busted up laughing as Dumbledore looked around to see what was funny.

Harry walked out of the Great Hall with a smirk.


	14. The Unexpected Task

So you guys asked for more frequent updates so I'm gonna try my best :D I'm glad so many of you like it! ^w^ I messed up my pinky D: and I have another story going on, so I switch stories every other chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING OF THE SUCH. SO uh YEAH.**

_Thoughts_

_Spells_

_**Flashbacks**_

**Writing**

**_*parseltongue*_**

**_Mental_**

* * *

Harry and Luna walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. Dumbledore's beard was still a rainbow but it was no longer braided. Harry chuckled at the sight.

"Where to, Commander?" Luna saluted. Harry got into his 'battle mode' more slowly now. He stood up straight and masked his face.

"Slytherin table, maggot! March!" Harry yelled. Luna marched to the Slytherin table and stood next to Malfoy.

"About face!" Luna turned. "At ease, soldier. Sit." Harry commanded. Luna saluted him once more and sat down. They both broke into giggles.

"Draco, be a dear and take care of Luna while I'm gone." Harry asked to the Slytherin boy, who had a hint of pink on his cheeks. Luna looked up at him, confused.

"Where are you going?" She asked. Last time she let him go somewhere by himself he sacrificed himself to Voldemort. Good thing he only killed the horcrux.

"That, my dear, is classified. I'll be back soon, promise." Harry said to Luna's hurt face. She nodded and went back to getting some food. Harry sighed and poked her shoulder. She turned right into Harry's lips. It was a quick, but needy, kiss.

"I love you." Harry whispered against her mouth.

"Love you, too." Luna smiled. She pushed him away. "Now go do your hero thingy." Harry struck a heroic pose and ran before Luna could throw something at him.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HP

"Do you have it all ready?" Harry asked Remus and Siruis. It was dinner time and they've been preparing for this all day. They both nodded.

"Yes, Harry all you have to do is say the key word and it will activate." Remus said for the billionth time. Harry nodded.

"Time for dinner, boys." Harry said with a wink. Remus rolled his eyes but Siruis smiled excitedly.

"You are the best, Prongs Jr." Sirius said before transforming. Harry grinned, a bit insanely.

They walked into the Great Hall, Harry following Remus and Snuffles to the teachers table. They walked past Dumbles and Harry pretended to sneeze.

"Pik-ACHOO" He yelled. It made Dumbledore jump but he politely said bless you. Harry grinned.

"Thank you, headmaster." Harry said politely as he could, which wasn't very much. Harry didn't care, he had set the prank off without a hitch.

A few minutes later, Harry went to sit down at the Slytherin table next to Luna. He kicked back to watch the show. A giant creature crawled from the Entrance Hall. Everyone who noticed it screamed. It crawled to the ceiling and grew 10x it's normal size. By this time, everyone in the hall was watching it.

"Some of you have been worthy to hear of the Marauders. Some of you have no clue, and for that I feel very sorry for you as the new marauders are here to reek hell on the castle. Not Hogwarts, herself, she's a doll, but the occupants inside. Especially you Dumbles. Time to bid you adieu. For now." The creature said in a menacing voice as it started to laugh manically. Dumbledore was pearl white. Harry and Luna were eating like nothing was happening. Except, Harry was trying not to crack up.

"Whoever did this, report to my office NOW!" Dumbledore said, shakily. All the teachers looked towards Remus, who was raising his eyebrows.

"Not bad." He said before starting to eat. Everyone's eyes widened. Harry smiled. Oh yes, this is definitely worth coming back.

"Okay, well, since that's out of the way." Dumbledore coughed to himself as everyone looked up towards him. "I thought I should let you call know that you will be required - fourth years and up - to attend a ball this Christmas. You can choose not to go, but it is a traditional part of the tournament. Younger years may go if they are asked by an upper year. You will be having dance lesses with Professor McGonagall this Friday. That is all." Dumbledore finished as people left the tables.

As Luna and Harry waited for Remus and Sirius, they conversed in a silent bubble.

"Who should we ask?" Harry teased. Luna pretended to think about it.

"Well, that Viktor Krum is one sexy beast." Luna drawled. Harry gaped at her before laughing loudly.

"Oh, Luna, how I love you." Harry said happily, pecking her on the cheek. Luna smiled brightly.

"Now, how are you going to ask me?" Luna said suspiciously.

"Who said I was going to do anything?" Harry asked.

"You can't fool me, Harry Potter. I know you have something up that sleeve of yours!" Luna said, poking Harry in the chest and getting nose-to-nose with him. Harry pouted but looked cross-eyed at their noses.

"Boop." He said, bumping his nose with hers. She shook her head from the random action.

"Just don't embarrass me! If you do, I'll un-bug Rita!" Luna threatened. Harry stared at her.

"You wouldn't." Harry said, scared. They both knew he wasn't scared, he just got irritated at the fake stories from her.

"I will!" Luna said, right as Remus and Sirius came up.

"Ready?" Remus asked. Harry pouted and nodded his head.

"Oh, come on Harry! I was joking." Luna said as they walked to the room.

"I know. But it still hurt. I didn't even get the apology kiss." He pouted some more. Luna sighed.

"Really, Harry? This is so childish." She said but tackled him. "I'm sorry." She said before giving him a kiss. Harry got up, happy once more.

"That's your apology kiss?" Sirius asked, transforming into his human self.

"Yep! We made it when we were like 17 because of our training. It was funny and became a thing with us, but we haven't done it recently because Harry said no to sex, so no to our things, too. It changed." Luna said smugly. Harry just grinned.

"How are you going to ask your Lady to the ball, Harry?" Sirius asked before Remus could shut him up.

"That's what I just asked him!" Luna exclaimed.

"I don't know how to confront Cho about the ball." Harry said, mock-thinking. Luna giggled.

"Who?" Remus asked.

"It was the girl Harry liked in fourth year and didn't ask her until last minute but she already had a date." Luna explained. Harry smirked.

"I'm not going to tell you, Luna." Harry said. Luna frowned then shrugged.

"Okay. Just don't scare me or you'll end up dead!" She warned.

"I know, I know." Harry exasperatedly said.

When they got to the room, Harry poured them all hot coco, rigging Luna's with undetectable sleeping potion. He gave everyone theirs, and talked for about a half hour before Luna went to bed. Harry made sure she was sleeping before talking to the guys.

"Okay, guys I need your help. I know how I want to ask Luna but I need your help." Harry told them. They nodded and he explained his plan.

The next day, Luna woke up to an empty bed. She walked out, confused but no one was in the living room or kitchen either. There was a note on the table for her, though.

'Sorry, love. You slept in so we went to the Great Hall for breakfast. You've seemed tired lately, so I let you sleep. Don't be mad. Come one down. Love you, Harry.' She read. She sighed and changed into her day clothes.

When Luna walked into the Great Hall, it was completely full. Remus, Sirius and Harry were missing. With confusion, she walked to the Ravenclaw table and sat down. As soon as she sat down, the teachers were all pulled backwards as the head table turned into a stage.

"Oh god, he wouldn't." Luna said to herself as she looked up at the stage. Harry appeared in the middle with a guitar on his back and microphone.

"I bet you're all very confused. Well, I wanted to ask a special lady to the Ball and she fell in love with my voice. So, not knowing how else to ask her, I decided to do it in front of everyone with a song. Enjoy." Harry said into the microphone as he pulled his guitar around.

"You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
But that's what makes you beautiful

So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
I don't why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eyes

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
But that's what makes you beautiful

Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
But that's what makes you beautiful." Harry finished.

Everyone was staring up in awe at Harry. He had a great voice. He just never sang to anyone but Luna. Luna smiled, through tears of joy as he sang her favorite song. It's from the future, but it didn't matter.

"So, Luna Lovegood, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" Harry asked from the stage. Everyone looked towards Luna, but she was gone. Harry looked for her but just felt something crash into him.

"Of course I will. Oh Merlin, that was the sweetest thing ever! I told you you had a great voice. Oh stupid, you're going to get in so much trouble. I love you." Luna said through her tears. She giggled and kissed him. Everyone cheered as Dumbledore finally got past the wards Remus and Sirius put up.

"Settle down, settle down! Harry, please report to my office." He said loudly.

"No." Harry said simply and hopped off the stage with Luna. Luna was smiling like an idiot but she didn't care. She loved Harry and Harry loved her and that was all that mattered.

"I love you, Luna Lovegood." Harry whispered to her as they snuggled on a love seat.

"I love you, Harry Potter." She whispered back, happily. His arms were her home, and she was happily home with the person she was meant to be with.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" He asked, curious.

"For loving me." She said. nothing else was said between the two, but they just got impossibly closer.

* * *

So, I seriously wrote this in one day. I hope you like it. Don't hate if you don't like One Direction, it was either What Makes You Beautiful (WHICH I DON'T OWN) and Everytime We Touch by Cascada. I'll try to update this weekend. Nagini will be in the next chapter. :D Love y'all!


	15. The Yule Ball

Okay, don't get on me about taking so long, at least I'm doing this before the New Year, yeah? I wrote this a while ago but I couldn't end it, courtesy of writers block, so I'm sorry if the ending is perhaps a bit vague or repetitive. Just, no hate comments, no judging me unless it's a "good job!" or "can't wait for more!" I really don't feel like reading the comments telling me to put more time into this, and for those of you that told me to, is this enough time? ;) Anywho, hope you all had a great Christmas, I got a new laptop so let the typing begin!

**Disclaimer: Do I still need these? ughh NO, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, THANK YOU FOR VISITING.**

_Thoughts_

_Spells_

_**Flashbacks**_

**Writing**

**_*parseltongue*_**

**_Mental_**

**CAUTION: WOLFSTAR**

* * *

Harry smiled as Luna kicked him out of their room. She was getting ready for the ball. They had ditched the dance lessons, knowing how to dance back from their time.

"Get ready, babe!" She called from the room. He shook his head with a smile and went to Rowena's room, where his dress robes had been prepared for him, courtesy of Luna.

"Whoa." Harry breathed. He hadn't seen them before and they were exquisite. They were a deep, emerald green with embroidery on the back. Harry turned them around and saw a great phoenix surrounded by fire. He smiled a bit; it was to represent the role he played in the Order of the Phoenix. He was sure Dumbledore would get the reference, and he could only blow him off so many times. Harry sighed and started changing.

Once dressed, Harry walked out to the living room, his shoes making a tap noise with every step. Sirius whistled when he saw him. Remus nodded, dumbfounded. Harry made quite an authoritive figure - for a fourteen year old.

He had his robes on with a white handkerchief in the front pocket. He was also sporting muggle dress shoes, so they were shiny and 'clacked' against hard-wood floor. Harry had spiked his hair and substituted his glasses for contacts, which brought out his eyes. He walked with a confident air about him, something the old him never had.

"Sooo," Harry drew out the 'o', "I look okay then?" He asked smugly. The two nodded, still drinking in the new style. The reaction to Harry's outfit was nothing compared to Luna's. While staring at Harry, Luna walked out from their bedroom. Remus and Sirius' jaws nearly fell to the floor. Harry turned around and smile ear-to-ear.

Luna was wearing a matching dress to Harry's robes. It was a deep green, almost black, and hugged her body, leaving nothing to the imagination, until her shins where the dress flowed out in a mermaid style. The ends of her dress had a mix of beautiful diamonds and emeralds. She wore Harry's family crest on her finger and a phoenix necklace. Her makeup, however unnecessary it was, simply enhanced her beauty; the makeup was subtle, some faint eye shadow, accompanied by mascara and eyeliner, made her large eyes ever larger. She wore a pale pink lipstick on her heart shaped lips, with some faint blush high on her cheeks. But her hair was like the icing on an already beautiful cake. The pale blonde hair was in a loose bun, the rest of it falling down her back in light curls, a few stray pieces framing her face.

"Ready, love?" She asked in the silence with a smile. Harry bowed.

"Let us be going then, my dear." He said, offering his arm. She took it and waved to the two shocked men still stood. They finally broke out of their stupor and summoned a camera.

The couple walked down to the entrance hall. When they descended the staircase, gasps echoed throughout the hall. Luna giggled.

"There you are, Potter! The champions have to lead the dance." McGonagall's voice rang over to them disapprovingly.

"No worries, Professor." Harry coolly said. She was first taken aback upon seeing him, then by his tone.

"Okay, get with the others then, Potter, Lovegood. Everyone else please enter the Great Hall." The Professor loudly exclaimed to the crowd. Harry and Luna lined up behind the others.

"What type of dance should we do?" Harry whispered to Luna.

"What would piss Dumbles off the most?" Luna asked with a Cheshire smile. Harry laughed loudly, causing the couples in front of them to look back annoyed.

"We can't do that, Luna." Harry said, a laugh still echoing in his voice.

"Well, maybe eventually? Until then, we can do that waltz we watched on TV." Luna suggested. Harry and Luna wore identical smirks; this was going to be an interesting night.

The champions walked in with their dates, Harry and Luna posing as the perfect couple. Harry was smiling.

The music had begun and the four couples started doing a simple waltz. Harry took it a step, some may say a leap, forward and started dancing with Luna in very complicated moves. They were moving too fast for anyone to talk to them so no one stopped them. Dumbledore tried, oh he tried, but he couldn't get them to stay in one spot for more then a second.

Others had started dancing but Luna and Harry had taken the cake. Everyone stopped and surrounded them, fascinated with the dance. Even the teachers were in awe. You see, dancing was a very rare delicacy in their time, so anytime they were free they would practice. Once, they even got caught by their trainer.

_**It was Christmas Eve. Voldemort was being unusually quiet during the holidays. Harry and Luna were around the age of 20 and happily together. They went out to a gazebo outside, enjoying each others company, when it had started snowing. Luna thought it was the most beautiful snowfall since the first one she could remember, she told Harry so right then and there. Harry, ever being the gentleman, offered her to dance. They danced in the snow, simply having fun, when Harry brought them to a slow dance. He whispered he loved her for the first time. Luna smiled happily and moved slowly in motion with Harry's steps. That's when Harry saw, their trainer had been watching them the whole time. Their trainer retrieved the rest of the squadron and watched the couple. Luna's head was resting on his shoulder when he pointed them out. She had blushed a deep red, but smiled non-the-less.**_

Harry smiled at the memory. He brought Luna to a slow dance and put her head on his shoulder. Everyone looked at them weird, as the music got more upbeat they continued slow dancing.

Harry used his wandless magic to make snow fall from the enchanted ceiling. Luna shot her head up and looked at him, confusion written all over her face. Harry smiled and leaned into her ear, he repeated the same words he had said so long ago.

"I love you. Can I keep you?" He whispered. Luna smiled as tears rolled down her face. Harry, though, expected it and whisked her off the floor, carrying her to the seats.

"Oh Harry, everything's so different. I was the school freak in our time." Luna sobbed into his dress robes. Harry pulled out a hanky and wiped her pale face.

"I know it's hard, love. I know remembering what used to be or what will be hurts. And it hurts like a _bitch. _I _know, _okay? I wanted this to be a happy night where we let out memories go free. They don't control our life. We won't ever forget them and won't make the same mistakes. I promise you that. So, how about we ditch this place and have some Jack?" Harry asked, trying to lighten the mood. He never was on for mushy moments. Luna smiled brightly, perking up.

"Can I try to get you drunk again?" She exclaimed happily. Harry laughed.

"Of course, love. We can play beer pong with Remmy and Sirius. He suggested, walking with her as she jumped up to retrieve them.

"What?" Remus asked, nervously. Snuffles looked up worriedly.

"Wanna play beer pong?" Harry asked. Snuffles jumped and barked in affirmative. Remus seemed unsure but nodded non-the-less.

The quartet sneaked out of the hall, heading for the Room of Requirement. Once there, the kids unwound. Luna transfigured her dress into sweats and a hoodie, Harry transfiguring his robes into gym shorts and a wife beater **(A/N that's what my dad calls guy tank tops), **both removing their shoes.

"Know how to play, Remmy?" Harry asked as he accioed a bottle of Jack Daniels. Luna started setting everything up. Remus shook his head.

"Really. Moony? You have not lived!" Sirius exclaimed. Harry snorted.

"So it's really simple," Harry said, explaining the rules to Remus. Remus seemed a bit more sure once he heard how to play.

"K, Sirius go first." Luna said as she stood next to Harry.

They played until the wee hours of the morning. Each of them getting drunker and drunker, except Harry. They quit the game when Harry got tired of refilling the bottle. All four of them headed back to their room.

Remus really came alive when drunk. As soon as Sirius stumbled his way to the couch, Remus attacked him. They've been going at it for a few minutes when Harry shook his head, supporting Luna.

"You know what? I'm from the future!" She slurred in what she thought was a whisper. Harry chuckled.

"I know you are. Now, let's go to bed." He said, a smile in his voice. Luna backed up against a wall, her eyes wide.

"Nuh-uh, mister! I have a fiancé! Don't try any funny business!" She hiccupped. Harry smiled.

"Luna, it's me, silly goose." He tried not to laugh as Luna squinted to see him.

"Harry!" She slurred again. She ran up and hugged him.

"Okay, drunky. Let's get you to bed." Harry grinned. He took Luna to their room, a final glance to his now half naked drunk god fathers in the living room. Harry shuddered, gross.

Harry carefully sat Luna on the bed. He removed her pants and hoodie. She stared blankly at him with a dreamy smile. He rolled his eyes and sighed. He unhooked her bra and maneuvered her arms through the straps. She complied without complaint. He pulled her favorite shirt of his over her head and she smiled as the familiar scent washed over her like a blanket. Harry removed his clothes, except his boxers, and lifted up the heavy comforter. He gestured for Luna to get under the covers, which she did so with a content sigh, the chicken skin disappearing. Harry walked to the bathroom and came back to witness Luna dozing off. He smiled and wiped the makeup off her delicate face. He also removed the pony tail and brushed her hair out. Finally, he climbed into bed, Luna snuggling up against him.

"Where would I be with out you?" She asked, tiredness and drunkenness making her voice almost unrecognizable. Harry smiled and kissed her neck.

"Dead or drunk?" Harry replied. Luna hummed in agreement and sighed in contentment as sleep over came her. Harry fell asleep to her steady breathing, sincerely hoping the silencing charm he wandlessly put up would hold for the night.

* * *

Another chapter, done. :3 Hope you liked it, again no hate por favor. Yes, that was Spanish and I'm taking French. Your argument is invalid.


	16. Misincounter With Rita and Presents

Okay, a lot of people are telling me this is too upbeat, ooc, or Harry and Luna are insane. They survived a war for bloody sake. Luna helped Harry out of a dark place by teaching Harry the way she became after her mother died. Please, if you're going to review, don't shoot me down. It may help with my writing but this is a fanfiction, not an actual book. I respect your opinions but it's taken me longer to update because I didn't think anyone would want to read it. Then I got threatened to be hit by a bludger and I don't want that ;)

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, tehe. Jo does.**

_Thoughts_

_Spells_

_**Flashbacks**_

**Writing**

**_*parseltongue*_**

**_Mental_**

* * *

Harry was walking with Luna to breakfast. They decided to attend meals so Dumbles won't get too upset with them. They were discussing Remus and Sirius.

"I think they're a cute couple." Luna pouted.

"But they're both my godfathers. It's weird. I know they like each other and about time they started acting like it too." Harry agreed, walking into the great hall, only to be intercepted by Hermione and Ron.

"Harry," Hermione said sadly. "We miss you."

"Did Ron finally ask you act?" Harry asked hopefully. Ron blushed.

"Yes." Ron murmured.

"Good on you!" Luna and Harry grinned.

"I'm always here. I'm going to be attending classes now so you'll see me a lot." Harry nodded. Luna smiled.

"Me too." She piped up.

"I'm hungry." Harry and Ron whined. Hermione rolled her eyes fondly. Harry might not forgive his Ron and Hermione but maybe he could stop them from dying this time. Without him, Ron finally asked Hermione out. He sighed, sitting at a table.

"Stop thinking." Luna chided, reaching for the pudding.

"I can't." Harry drew out the last word so it sounded whiny. Luna shook her head.

"What are you thinking of?" She asked.

"Maybe we should watch Star Wars again. Or maybe The Rocky Horror Picture Show." Harry suggested, stopping his thoughts from his time. He was keeping an eye on Remus and Sirius, Remus was blushing but Snuffles simply sat, sticking his tongue out proudly. Harry was also watching an all too familiar bug on the table. Luna followed his gaze and nodded.

"The Rocky Horror Picture Show sounds good. You can be Rocky and I'll be Janet." She suggested. Harry laughed.

"T-t-t-touch me! I wanna be dirty!" He sang nasally. Luna cracked up.

"Okay, I'll be Rocky, you be Janet." She laughed. Harry smiled happily, silently conjuring a jar under the table. He applied an anti-animagus transformation charm on it.

"Look Luna, a beetle!" Harry said, putting the jar over it.

"We can dissect it." Luna suggested as Harry applied the lid. Harry smirked.

"Sounds good." He nodded, the beetle became frantic and tried to either transform or exit the jar.

The two finished eating, making idle chit chat. Finally, when they were done, they left the Great Hall and entered an empty classroom.

"Okay, Rita." Harry stated, letting the beetle out, transforming her into a human again.

"You little brat." She glared.

"I'm not little!" Harry protested.

"Harry." Luna sighed.

"Okay, we won't tell any of our auror friends if you don't post anything about my friends or I. Have fun digging crap up about Dumbledore." Harry said gleefully, leaving the classroom, a shocked reporter staying rooted to the spot.

"Little blunt?" Luna asked as they walked to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Harry was going to practice some advanced dark spells but needed Moony's supervision.

"I suppose." Harry shrugged as he knocked on the door when they approached. Moony didn't answer right away so Harry removed a marker from his pocket. He started drawing on the door, Luna telling to add detail here and there. Finally, Remus opened the door. Harry capped the marker and stood.

"What were you doing?" Remus asked, curiously looking at the picture.

"I call it Marauder's Find the WolfStar Because Moony likes the Moon and Sirius likes Moony." Harry smiled proudly.

"Why is there a unicorn pooping a rainbow?" Remus said after a while examining the picture.

"What unicorn?" Harry quirked his head.

"The one in the picture!" Remus exclaimed.

"What picture?" Harry raised a single eyebrow.

"The one you drew on my door!" Harry looked at Remus' door.

"That picture? Oh that's been there for years Remus, are you feeling okay?" Harry asked his godfather worriedly.

"No it hasn't! You know what, let's forget about the picture." Remus said with a strained smile on his face.

"But I wanted to talk about the unicorn!" Harry whined.

"You can see the unicorn?" Remus asked, relief lacing his voice.

"What unicorn?" Harry said wide eyed. Remus groaned in frustration. Sirius was on the floor laughing when they entered the room.

"So, what's 'Secret Santa?'" Sirius asked once they had all calmed down.

"One person picks a name out of a hat and gets presents all relating to that person. So if I got Moony, I would get chocolate, a moon pillow, stuff like that. The point is for them not to know who their Secret Santa is until Christmas." Harry explained happily. They all put their hands inside the hat and drew a name. Harry got Sirius.

"Okay, Remus, I'm going to practice some spells now." Harry declared. "_sanguinem ulcus._" He said, shooting a nasty looking purple curse at a dummy.

"Why does he practice Dark spells?" Sirius asked as multiple dummies exploded.

"Know thy enemy." Luna shrugged as way of explanation.

"He is the chosen one." Remus reminded.

"Not until the end of the year." Sirius mumbled.

"Point." Remus admitted.

"I just don't want him to get caught." Luna scrunched her nose at the thought.

"It's alright Luna, he'll be fine." Sirius reassured.

"So," she piped happily. "What is the status of your relationship?"

"Moony doesn't want people to know." Sirius pouted.

"I understand why. You should respect his decisions, Padfoot." Harry shouted as a dummy reflected a curse at him.

"Harry agrees with you. The world must be ending." Sirius said dramatically.

"Shut up Padfoot." Remus said irritated, but it came out too fondly to really mean the bite.

"Done Harry?" Sirius asked as a sweaty Harry collapsed on the couch.

"I feel so much better." Harry nodded.

"Shopping!" Luna exclaimed happily.

The three men groaned.

~Le three hours later~

Harry had bought his present for Luna, Moony, and the array of presents for Sirius. For Luna he got a ring with a blue jewel in the middle surrounded by a vine of diamonds; a gorgeous ring with a fairy dancing inside the blue jewel and shooting sparks out of a stick. He thought it fit her perfectly. For Remus, Harry bought him a muggle book with a story for children about werewolves. For Sirius' first present, he bought him a frame and planned to frame a picture of him, Remus, and Harry. For his second present, Harry gave him a book of prank spells that Sirius never knew. The final present for Sirius, Harry had retrieved a Potter family ring from his vault.

"No more shopping!" Harry and Sirius exclaimed.

"Christmas is tomorrow. We've got to wrap the presents." Remus reminded smugly. Harry waved his wand with a smirk and everything fell out of the bag, perfectly wrapped.

"Cheater! Teach me that spell!" Sirius demanded. Harry laughed and shook his head gleefully.

Christmas was the best time of the year.

Harry woke groggily. It was way too early to wake up but he kept forgetting that he was a kid and had the energy to make up for it. He rubbed at his face as he perked up. Sirius got his first present the night before, he was going to get his second one when he awoke and the final one was under the tree.

Harry got his first present the night before, too. It was an electric guitar. He was so excited when he opened it. Luna's first present was a necklace with the a lightning bolt and moon intertwined. Remus' was a plush werewolf.

Harry stood, eyeing the present on the end of his bed. He opened it greedily. The paper tore to reveal a mini blue police box. He squealed (manly, I'm sure) happily. He loved Doctor Who.

"What'd you get?" Luna asked, sitting and summoning her present. Her second present was a muggle book, Alice In Wonderland. Harry grinned.

"A TARDIS." He replied, looking at her book.

"Let's go see if they're awake yet." Luna suggested, getting out of bed, holding the book close to her. It was her favorite book.

Luna and Harry entered the large living area and saw Remus and Sirius with their presents. Remus' second present was in a bag and Harry tried to look into it curiously. Remus blushed a deep red as Harry saw the contents inside. It was sex toys, lubricant, and books on man on man sex. Sirius was eagerly going through his new book.

"Finally! Let's open the rest of our presents." Sirius shouted.

"We have to guess afterwards." Harry agreed, retrieving the four packages and giving them to their respective owner.

Harry opened to find a picture of James he'd never seen before; it was when Remus, Sirius, and James all became friends in first year. They were all missing teeth in the picture.

Luna got a new telescope. It magically turned to constellations and told you which stars were which.

Remus got a chocolate cook book. It had different things to make with just chocolate.

When Sirius opened his present, he nearly dropped it in shock. He thought his Secret Santa was Remmy.

"Okay, I'll go first!" Luna grinned. "Was it Remus?" She turned towards him.

"Yes. How'd you know?" Remus smiled mischievously.

"The book." She explained holding up the old book. Inside, with a childish scrawl, was the name, 'Lupin'.

"Kay, Remmy, your turn." Harry ordered, not removing his eyes from the picture. Remus bit his lip.

"Luna." He said surely. Luna nodded happily. "The sex bag." He explained to questioning eyes.

"So, you got me, Padfoot?" Harry asked softly. He pounced his godfather.

"I can't believe you gave me your dads family ring." Sirius whispered, breathing in the familiar scent of Harry.

"How'd you know it was dads?" Harry asked tearfully.

"He had nicked it at a duel when we were working. right there." Sirius explained, pointing to the little nick.

"This picture. It must mean a lot to you." Harry said, his bottom lip trembling.

"It means so much more to you." Sirius nodded, hugging his godson tightly. Unknown to them, Remus took a picture of them hugging.

"Okay, let's do the rest of the presents." Remus suggested. Harry nodded and pried himself from his godfather.

From Luna, he received an indestructible dummy that looked like Voldemort. From Remus, he got James' old Gryffindor tie. Harry looked at Remus curiously.

"When Hagrid found you, James had put this around your neck to show his defiance from Voldemort." Remus explained. Harry tried not to cry as he nodded.

"Thank you." He croaked out.

Luna kissed Harry happily when she got the ring. Sirius got her an interactive book that showed the different phases of the moon.

Sirius got a plush dog from Luna. It was supposed to go with Remus' werewolf. From Remus he got a picture of them kissing for the first time. Harry had snapped the picture, intending to use it for blackmail, but gave it to Remus when he realized they were a couple and didn't want to screw it up.

Remus got a painting from Sirius of a grim and werewolf cuddling under the full moon in tall grass; one thing Sirius was good at: painting. From Harry he got a book that seemed to be centuries old; inside it contained potions and healing balms from physicians over the centuries. The book dated back to the time of Merlin.

"Breakfast!" Harry smiled, going into the kitchen. Dobby made them all their favorite dish with plenty extra.

The four sat to eat, happily conversing about their presents.

Harry sat back, full and happy. This was the best Christmas, he decided.


	17. The Horcrux

I should update more often now that so many people actually like this story so I promise to move the story line along.

Thanks :3

**Disclaimer: Naw, Harry Potter is never mineeee.**

_Thoughts_

_Spells_

_**Flashbacks**_

**Writing**

**_*parseltongue*_**

**_Mental_**

* * *

Harry rubbed at his face. Their first day back at school was hell. The classes themselves weren't problems, they were as easy as speaking or breathing; simply came naturally. They were sick of everyone staring at them or talking about them. Ron and Hermione tried to talk to them but Harry and Luna were in their own bubble, separated from this world.

"You sure, Harry?" Luna's normally dreamy voice was now serious and held concern. Harry looked at her.

"Of course I am. We've put it off long enough. The horcruxes aren't going to kill themselves. I need to go through with the end of this year so as not to rouse suspicion. So by the time Voldemort is strong enough, most of his horcruxes will be killed, Luna. Maybe I can get Nagini." Harry said strictly. Luna nodded with a sigh.

"Lets just get it over with." She blew a raspberry. Harry licked his lips. They were going to stop by the Chamber of Secrets first, fiendfire was too uncontrollable.

They walked to the girls bathroom, ignoring to out of order sign on the front. Harry walked in as he thought back to when he destroyed the diary. He was going to have to nick that from Dumbledore's office.

_***Open***_Harry hissed. He hopped into the slimy slide. He actually enjoyed the ride, the other horcruxes weren't easy or fun to get. Luna hopped in behind him.

"Pleasant." Harry grinned as bones cracked under their feet. Luna squeaked and held onto his arm so as not to fall. Together, they walked to the main chamber.

"You killed that?" Luna asked wide eyed, looking at the Basilisk. Harry nodded.

"Got a scar from it too. Pretty bad ass, huh?" Harry grinned, showing her the scar she already knew was there. She shook her head fondly, Harry had a strange sense of what was cool.

"Let's just get the fangs." She smiled. They got to work.

The Basilisk was preserved from the cool temperature so it looked exactly the same as the day Harry killed it. They removed the fangs and put a preservation charm on them so the poison wouldn't spoil. Also, just because they could, they removed the rest of the parts of the Basilisk for potion ingredients. Harry walked into the open mouth when they were finished. He looked at the poison sacs.

"Luna!" His voice echoed as her head appeared in the middle of the bottom teeth.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"I'm going to collect the poison. Pass me some vials." Harry pointed to his bag. She levitated the fragile vials to him cautiously. He plucked them out of the air with a satisfied look.

He quickly poked at the sacs, draining them into many vials. It reeked. He looked at the dark green liquid cautiously.

"Done?" Luna asked, refusing to step onto the creatures tongue. Harry nodded as the sacs stopped dripping.

"Let's go kill the horcrux." He said, stepping out of the mouth. They were both slimy and smelly.

"Yay." Luna said mock excitedly. They ignored the slime and smell.

"I have no idea how we're going to get back up." Harry admitted as they walked back to the entrance.

"Say stairs or something." Luna suggested. Harry thought about it.

_***Stair***_He hissed, looking up at the slide where they came from. Immediately, stairs appeared. Harry shrugged, surprised it worked. They walked up the stairs, Luna counting each one as they ascended.

Harry put the basilisk stuff in his bag and helped Luna out of the sinks. They walked outside, talking about the other horcruxes.

"Kreacher has the locket. The ring is at Riddle house. I might be able to sneak there when Voldie shorts is there." Harry hummed. Luna nodded.

"What about the cup?" She asked.

"I know how to get there. We just need to imperius a goblin and we're in." Harry shrugged. Luna blew a raspberry.

"Unforgivables, Mister Potter I am shocked." She teased. Harry stuck his tongue out at her.

They were given looks as they walked to the seventh corridor. Harry started pacing but was stopped by Snape. He groaned.

"Come on, Snape. Leave me alone for a day." Harry moaned dramatically. Snape grimaced at him, irritated.

"What are you covered in?" His slimy voice asked dangerously.

"Slime." Harry shrugged.

"Why?" Snape glared.

"Because I like it." Harry challenged.

"Do you want to go to the Headmasters office?" Snape threatened. Harry fell on the floor, sliding a bit from the slime. He threw something akin to a temper tantrum.

"No!" Harry drew out the word.

"That is enough." Snape snapped. Harry pouted.

Unknowingly for Snape, Luna opened the door while he was distracted. She was looking for the crown while Harry was busy with Snape. Luna hummed happily as she found the lost diadem. She stuck it on her head as she made her way back to the door.

Harry spotted Luna wearing the horcrux and shook his head in fond exasperation.

"Sorry Professor, got to go. Been a great talk." Harry said, shaking Snapes hand over dramatically. Snape looked at him, frustrated. Harry quickly ran the other way, grabbing Luna's hand with a laugh.

"Potter!" Snapes voice followed them through the castle as they ran as far away from him as they could.

"Close." Harry breathed as they stopped outside Dumbledore's office. They needed to retrieve the diary. Luna nodded, resting her hand across the forehead of the gargoyle. It slowly stepped aside to let them in.

"Where is he?" Luna asked as the entered the empty office. Harry shushed her.

"Put on your mask." He instructed quietly. She did as he put his on, too. They were clown masks Harry had gotten from a muggle costume store.

They walked to the desk, ignoring the protests of the paintings. Harry looked at the desk through his mask. There was an alarm charm over the second drawer.

"It's going to trigger an alarm. He should be here in five minutes once it's triggered. We only have two to undo the wards and removed the diary." Harry said, gritting his teeth. Luna nodded, pointing her wand at the drawer alongside Harry's wand.

They both shot magic at it, triggering the alarm. They worked together to untie the ward knots. It took a minute with them working together but it drained a lot out of them. Harry opened the drawer and removed the diary. He quickly made a replica and set it back inside. Then, just because he could, he nicked the best quill on Dumbledore's desk. They quickly shut the drawer and left, Harry leaving a charm on the lemon drops.

Dumbledore ran into his office at a startlingly fast speed for such an old man. Nobody was there, but his favorite quill was missing.

"Who was here?" He asked the paintings. They all started shouting something about clowns. He shook his head, reaching for a lemon drop. He sucked on it thoughtfully, not realizing his skin turned as yellow as a lemon.

Harry and Luna had ran into their room. They looked at Remus and Sirius.

"Ignore us, we're just going to destroy a piece of a soul." Luna nodded. Harry smiled as they walked into an unused room.

"Shall you do it, or shall I?" He asked her, taking out the fang. Luna shook her head.

"You." She stated simply. Harry nodded. He knew she didn't like to destroy things.

He took a deep breath as he impaled the beautiful crown with the fang. It screamed and shot out at Harry, knocking him back. Luna poured the venom over the hole, making it die completely.

"Done." Harry breathed, rubbing at his shoulder.

"You okay?" Luna asked worriedly.

"Fine. I think I might of dislocated it." Harry said, wincing a bit as he tried to shrug.

"Here, let me." Luna said, pushing it back into it's socket. Harry didn't even scream.

"Better." Harry nodded.

"Better be. You're going to have to retrieve me from the lake next week." Luna reminded. Harry groaned. Luna giggled and kissed his cheek, handing him a pain relieving potion.

"I hate this year." He pouted, making her laugh even more.

"We need a shower." Luna giggled. Harry nodded.

"That we do. That we do." He smiled at her.

Maybe this time around, things wouldn't be so bad.

Maybe they might be worse.

* * *

:3 I was bored so I finished another chapter xD Hope you liked it.


	18. The Second Task

Luna looked down at her grimy clothes.

"I don't understand, didn't you clean it last time you were there?" She asked. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"That was at the beginning of the year. It's in the middle of an active girls bathroom and a snake currently lives in there. Grime will build up. Speaking of which, I haven't seen Nagini in awhile." Harry said worriedly. She might be a horcrux but he needn't kill her. He knew there was somewhere in Slytherins library how to rid of a horcrux without destroying the object. She was really nice.

"Should we go look for her?" Luna inquired. Harry shook his head.

"She'll find us tomorrow. She'll want to know why we were in the Chamber." He hummed, throwing their clothes into the dirty laundry.

"I don't want to go to class." Luna whined.

"Me either." Harry admitted. They yawned as they drank some coffee mixed with pepper up.

"We have DADA today." Luna told him. "We don't have to go." She said in a sing song voice.

"No, we have to." Harry sighed.

"Let's go." Luna sighed, irritated.

They walk to transfiguration, talking idly about the years rubric. They entered the classroom and looked at their former trainer fondly.

"Hi Professor." They said together, sitting in the back. She looked sternly at them as the bell rang and the rest of the class entered.

"We'll be learning cross species switch today." McGonagall stated. Harry smirked.

"Bet you a galleon she calls on us." He whispered to Luna.

"You're on." She shook his hand.

"Mister Potter." She called.

"Dammit." Luna frowned, handing him a galleon.

"Yes, Professor?" He smiled innocently.

"Please, you've missed the first semester, I'm sure you know the spell." She said smugly, not expecting him to be able to do it.

Harry raised an eyebrow. He waved his hand silently at a hamster, turning it into a guinea pig. McGonagall looked at him in shock.

"Miss Lovegood?" She asked. Surely a third year couldn't do it.

Luna waved her hand silently, turning a hamster into a guinea pig. It had a crescent shaped mark on its head. Harrys had a lightning bolt.

"Mines better." Luna stuck her tongue out. Harry pouted.

"That's mean, Luna." Harry called out childishly. McGonagall looked at them, her mouth slack.

"No! It's the truth." Luna humphed. Harry's bottom lip trembled.

"Luna." He whispered.

"I'm sorry, Harry, please don't cry!" She shouted.

"Enough." McGonagall finally cut in.

"Dumbles office?" Harry piped up. She nodded.

"Now."

Harry and Luna skipped away.

"This is becoming a daily thing." He observed as they walked into his office.

"Again?" Dumbledore sighed. "What now?"

"We did what she asked. I don't think she expected us to." Harry mused.

"What did she ask?" Dumbledore asked, rubbing his face tiredly.

"Cross species transfiguration." Luna shrugged, playing with a delicate trinket.

"You did it? First try?" Dumbledore asked.

"Wandless and silent. I think that was what drew her over the line." Harry nodded, breaking a glass globe. He fixed it then broke it again.

"Wait, wandless and silent? I can't even do that. Show me." Dumbledore ordered. Harry frowned.

He transfigured the globe into a hamster then into a guinea pig with a wave of his hand.

"But, wait." Dumbledore stuttered.

"We tried to tell you we were more advanced than everybody else, that's why we didn't go to class." Luna hummed. Harry nodded, petting the guinea pig.

"You didn't think we were just skipping out on magic lessons, did you? We did study when we weren't in class." Harry looked at Dumbledore as if he were crazy.

"Very well." Dumbledore nodded.

"Thank you." Harry grinned smartly, turning the guinea pig into the glass globe again. "Transfiguration is more of Luna's specialty. That and Charms." Harry said with a grimace. The globe was perfect but he still thought Luna could do a better job.

"Then what's yours?" Dumbledore asked incredulously.

"DADA and Potions." Harry shrugged easily.

"Potions?" Dumbledore looked at him oddly.

"I'm better than Snape, sir." Harry reassured.

"You know what, I don't want to know." Dumbledore said bitingly. "Go, out of my office." He ushered them out.

"We broke him!" Harry exclaimed, high fiving Luna.

"What are we going to do now?" Luna asked curiously.

**~Nagini?~ **He called. A huge snake appeared around the corner.

**~Master!~** She exclaimed happily.

**~Sorry we haven't seen you lately.~ **Harry said apologetically. She nuzzled his face.

**~It's okay.~ **She reassured. **~Did you destroy one of my old masters toys?~ **She asked. Harry nodded.

**~We did.~ **Harry smiled, scratching the snakes head.

"I'm so confused." Luna whined.

"Sorry, love." Harry chuckled.

**~Nagini, I feel like I've been abandoning you. Would you come around to the Founders chambers more often?~ **Harry asked. Nagini nodded.

**~I'll come once a week.~ **She agreed. Harry smiled.

**~Good girl.~ **He cooed.

"She coming to visit us?" Luna asked. Harry nodded.

"Once a week." He told her.

The three walk to Harrys next class; DADA, making idle chit chat as they went. Harry had to translate for Luna.

"No, no, Luna, she wants to _sleep _with us, not sleep _with _us." Harry cleared up the misunderstanding.

"Oh, so sleep, not sex." Luna said as the three walked into the classroom. Harry nodded.

"Yes, thank you." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Potter, Lovegood." The fake Moody growled. Harry glared.

"Yes?" He bit out.

"We were just discussing the Imperius curse. How about you come up here and try it?" Moody squinted at him. Harry shrugged.

"On you?" He asked innocently. He was begging Crouch would say yes.

"No, not on me, on a spider." Crouch-Moody said bitingly. Harry nodded. "Not even the seventh years have been able to do it except for a few Slytherins." Moody-Crouch whispered.

"Where's the spider?" Harry inquired curiously. The fake professor enlarged a spider and set it in front of him.

Harry shook his head with a chuckle. They had no idea how efficient he was in this particular curse. In fact, all the Unforgivables he was the best at. He sighed, boredly. Lazily, Harry waved his hand. The spider shot up in the air and started doing a salsa dance. Harry thought about it and made it bite the fake professor, just in between the eyes. Slowly, Harry set it down.

"I'm sorry Professor, can I sit now?" Harry asked in the stunned silence.

"Potter, meet me after class." Mood growled as he shouted for Neville to try.

"Nope." Harry said, sitting down.

It was the day of the second task. Harry stretched, knowing Luna wouldn't be with him that day.

"Ready?" Remus asked over the daily prophet as Harry walked into the kitchen, wearing sweats and a sweatshirt.

"To freeze my ass off at 10 in the morning? Yes, quite ready." Harry grimaced, grabbing a bite of bacon.

"How are you going to retrieve Luna?" Sirius asked.

"Last time I used Gillyweed. Nasty stuff, that is. This time I think I will go with a more advanced approach, if you will." Harry smirked.

"Like what?" Remus dared to ask. Harry simply put his finger over his lips.

"Shhh." Harry breathed, leaving the room innocently. Remus rest his face in his palm as Sirius transformed so they could go see what Harry would do.

Harry walked to the site of the second task. The others were in swimsuits. They looked at him oddly. He simply shrugged.

Everybody watched as the three champions jumped into the water. Harry simply walked to the edge of the water.

"Thor?" Harry shouted over the water. Everyone was quiet. The giant squid suddenly appeared.

**'Yes, wise one?' **Thor asked. Harry rubbed his head.

"They kind of took Luna, and some other people for a game. They're tied with sea weed in the middle of the mermaids village. Will you retrieve her for me?" Harry asked. "Oh, and the little French girl, Gabrielle. Fleur is about to be caught by some Grindylows." Harry said, looking at his watch. They said they had to retrieve them, never said it had to be by them.

Thor sank under the water for a moment, returning with Fleur, Gabrielle, and Luna. Luna laughed as she was swung in the air. He placed them next to Harry.

"Thank you, Thor." Harry smiled, sending a quick spell at a large boulder, turning it into thousands of tiny fish trapped in place. Thor ate them happily before sinking back under the water.

"Did you win?" Luna asked as Harry sent a drying charm at her. Harry shrugged.

"I don't think they liked the way I didn't do anything." He said.

"Merci beaucoup, Harry." Fleur said, kissing his cheek, Gabrielle following.

Soon, Cedric and Krum were back above the water. Harry yawned, bored. They got their scores shortly after.

"Harry Potter, showing great skill, knowledge, and cunning ability, has won this round. He received extra points for saving a fellow champion when in need, showing amazing sportsmanship. He is still in the lead."

Harry smirked. "Nobody will get hurt this time." He nodded. Luna kissed him chastely.

"We'll make sure of it." She promised.


End file.
